Toby And The Goblins Play Matchmakers
by Enchanted Peach Dreams
Summary: Sarah wished away Toby. Jareth made him his heir. Sarah won Toby back. Sarah gave up on Jareth. Jareth moved on with his life, too. Toby wanted his sister to be happy. He also wanted Jareth to finally have his queen. Could Toby and the goblins bring these two stubborn beings together. Let the mischief begin. Rated 'M' for language and adult situations! In progress
1. Chapter 1

**Toby And The Goblins Play Matchmakers**

 _Insert standard Labyrinth disclaimer here_

 _Welcome, gentle readers, to my third contribution the the Labyrinth Fanfiction world._

 _Please remember that my muse thrives on Favs, Follows and Reviews. I hope you will enjoy this new story._

 _Please be aware, this story will contain sexually explicit descriptions and large amounts of profanity. If you do not like language and lemons, please choose to read a different story. And you should expect to laugh. A lot!_

 _ **Chapter 1 - Prologue**_

Sarah had wished him away. The Goblin king liked the lively, little chap and decided he would be the perfect heir to the Goblin throne. But, alas, Sarah had won the babe back.

Sarah Williams became the Champion of the Labyrinth. She called upon his subjects but was careful to never use his name or make a wish. She was frightened of Jareth but more frightened of her own feelings. He was dangerous and the feelings he invoked in her were even more so.

The haughty Goblin king suffered from a broken heart. She had enraptured him and he had fallen in love for the first time is his long life. But, he had to focus on his heir. The heir needed to be protected. Jareth assigned his most capable goblins to watch over Master Tobias.

For nearly fifteen years, the goblins resided with Toby, spoke to him, taught him about being the goblin prince. Toby learned Gaelic and Goblinese. And at the end of every week he received an audience with his king.

Jareth's pride in his young princeling grew with each visit. The baby grew into an inquisitive child and was now on the brink of manhood. They spoke to each other as men tended to speak. Jareth had even told Tobias about women and sex. He shared the fact that he had no wife and no queen, but did have a paramour. He explained to the youngling that Fae men had needs and she took care of those needs. Eithne was Fae and beautiful, but she was merely a means to an end. He didn't love her, hell, he didn't even particularly like or care for her. When Jareth had shown Toby what she looked like in one of his crystals, he had noticed that this Fae female was a dollar store knock-off of his sister. Same dark brown hair, but not the same green eyes. Eithne's eyes were more emerald green rather than the soft, jade green like Sarah's.

Toby could see that Jareth still loved Sarah, but whenever he brought it up, his king dismissed the notion, saying that what's past is past and he had moved on. He didn't deny his feelings, he simply dismissed and ignored them. And yet, Toby could tell he was lonely…lonely without Sarah.

Sarah grew up, never lacking in boyfriends or friends. She was beautiful, caring, compassionate and kind. But, under it all, there was an air of profound sadness. This melancholy is what had attracted her fiancé, James to her at first. He wanted to end her sadness. His intentions were good and honorable, even noble. At least they were at first.

Jessica had been Sarah's best friend in high school and college. They were as close as sisters. Sarah had even shared the story of her first crush with her, leaving the fantasy elements out, of course. This made her betrayal that much more painful.

One week before she was supposed to marry James, she came home to her little, one bedroom flat. Moaning and banging sounds from the bedroom had drawn her to the door. As she quietly opened the bedroom door, she saw the man she was to marry and her best friend in the world, fucking. It wasn't love making or sex, no this could only be called fucking. Like animals. She chased them out of the apartment, into the hall, naked, as she threw their clothes and shoes at them. She screamed every obscenity she knew and made a few up, telling them to never speak to her or darken her door again.

Now, she was alone, sobbing and wishing for some kind of comfort. She nearly spoke the forbidden name. Would he come to her? No, it was foolish to think he cared. The book said he had fallen in love with the girl and she had figured out he had asked her to be his bride. And truly she did fear him AND love him, but she could never do as he said. God, she loved him! She'd never acknowledged it, not even to herself. But she no longer believed in romantic love. The only love that was real was the love she had for Toby.

Now that there would be no wedding and no honeymoon, she would take that vacation time and visit with her beloved little brother. Going to her hometown of Nyack, New York and being around her family would help heal her. She would be there Friday, the same day Jareth always came to visit Toby. Would they run into each other? Would it matter? Or would Toby and his personal goblin guards have to play at matchmaking to bring the lonely king and the heartbroken champion of the labyrinth together? Why don't we check in and find out?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 – The Babe With The Power_**

Toby sat on his bed, passive and pensive. It was Friday afternoon and he had just gotten home from school. The Williams house was empty of all human life save his, but it was hardly empty. It hadn't been since that night fifteen years ago. Sarah had wished him to the goblins. It should have made him angry to think on it but it was the best thing anyone had ever done for him. He loved Sarah more than a brother normally would. She was the best friend he had ever had. He had his goblins, his very own goblins that were always with him. And he had King Jareth. He was mentor and big brother to him and he loved him. He knew Jareth loved him, too. He also knew that Jareth still loved his sister, paramour or not; he didn't love Eithne, hell he didn't even like her, let alone love her. But Jareth never wanted to talk about Sarah. Never. But she would be here tonight and would be staying here for two whole weeks! And Toby knew to never miss a chance when it fell into his lap so cleanly and neatly.

His goblins were sitting on the floor, watching and waiting. They knew their king would be coming soon. And the prince was good to them. Toby would one day make a great king. He had given five goblins to Toby: Brots, Fict, Slutiz, Cruld and Treeg. Toby loved them all. They were his playmates, teachers and guardians. He always felt safe in their midst. They had taught him to speak Gaelic and Goblinese. He loved the gibberish sounding language. He had even started to pick up very basic magic. Nothing fancy but he could call for food or drink to appear and it would. He thought it was cool.

He knew it was almost time for Jareth to arrive and hoped that Sarah would get there first. He wanted to force them to be together and hoped that would be all he needed to do. Sarah was so sad after her dickhead of a fiancé had cheated on her. Oh, how Toby wanted to send his goblins after that sack of assholes. How could anyone not love his sister. She was the best person on earth! And just then he heard the sounds of Sarah's candy apple red Harley Softail pull into the driveway. He looked out the window and saw her in all her biker chick glory: tight black leather pants, matching motorcycle boots and a black, fringed leather jacket. She pulled the green helmet off her head and threw her long brown hair back over her head. She looked up and saw him in the window and waved a gloved hand at him. "Sarah! Come up to my room." He waved her up to him, knowing Jareth was due any second.

He heard her bounding up the stairs, two at a time, and she burst into his room just as Jareth appeared. He stood in front of the window, backlit by the slowly setting sun, making his hair look like fire. She stood frozen in the doorway. Neither spoke a word and Toby just sat on the bed and watched. The goblins looked from their king to the champion. The air crackled with magic and the goblins were a little frightened.

Jareth looked in total shock. Here stood his Sarah. No not his and yet she was his just the same. He looked her up and down. By the gods, she had grown into a gorgeous woman and her leather clothing did nothing to hide that fact. And she thought his pants were tight? How could she even walk in leather that tight? He could feel his body respond to the long dormant desires he still held for her and cursed silently. "Sarah." His voice sounded odd, strained and hoarse. "Tobias, I did not know she would be here or I would have delayed my visit. I will return later." And before either human could utter a sound, he had disappeared.

Sarah was still in shock. There stood the one man who had never stopped being the subject of every sexual fantasy and dream she'd ever had. He hadn't changed one iota. He was still the sexiest, most perfectly beautiful man she'd ever seen. And she would never have him. Damn it! Why had he left in such a hurry? Clearly, because he couldn't stand to even be in the same room as her. God, but he must hate me, she thought. And she heaved a sigh.

Toby had never heard anything sound sadder than that sigh. He had to say something. "Hey Sar, goblin got your tongue?" He chuckled but she just glared at him. "Wow, you could cut the tension in this room with a knife. What's wrong? Did him being here make you mad?" She shook her head and continued to glare at him.

"You knew he'd be here and you had me come up anyway. Why?"

Okay, she's smart. "I just thought you two might want to catch up or something. Sarah, don't you even like him anymore? I remember when you still lived here, hearing you call for him in your sleep. Sounded pretty important then." He grinned at her and she smacked him hard on his arm.

"Tobes, I love you but you are pushing your luck here. My dreams are not a subject for conversation. I do still like him, but I have given up on romantic entanglements. I'm going downstairs for a beer. Do want to join me for some soda pop?"

He jumped off the bed and followed her downstairs, motioning for the goblins to stay behind just this once, he wanted to speak to Sarah. If he was going to get her and Jareth together he needed intel. He jumped down the stairs two at a time to catch up with her.

Back at the goblin castle, Jareth lounged on his throne and stared longingly into a crystal. It was as if he was watching Sarah through Toby's eyes. He saw her shapely derrière and watched her hips sway in those too tight leather pants. Oh yes, she was beautiful and he could imagine her naked very easily. He shook his head. "Jareth, old son, you are buying trouble if you let yourself go down that path." He had taken up the habit of speaking to himself whenever he had allowed his thoughts to venture in Sarah's direction. He couldn't speak about her to anyone else. They all believed she was a closed chapter in his life, she really would never truly be closed, but it was folly to think on her. She didn't want him, at least not in the flesh. She only wanted Dream-Jareth, her phantom goblin king lover. He'd allowed himself to be pulled into her heated sex dreams on so many occasions and wondered if she was as uninhibited in real life as well. In her dreams she was the kind of lover he truly wanted, passionate and oh so imaginative. But clearly, she did not want to be with him. After all, she had never called him to her. Not once in, how long had it been? Nearly fifteen years. Such a pity.

Eithne stood in the archway of the throne room and stared at her lover. No, not lover, her sex partner. She enjoyed having sex with Jareth. He was a skilled and accomplished Fae male who knew how to give a woman pleasure, but she did not love him nor did she have any desire to be his wife and queen. Ha! Queen of the Goblins? Those filthy, retched creatures? Not likely. She liked to let him scratch her itch, no more. It was just sex: no oral, no kissing, just hard core fucking and he was an extraordinarily gifted male when it came to pleasures of the flesh. "Jareth, I thought you'd be with your heir. Does that mean you are up for some bedroom play?" She grinned at him.

"Eithne, if I want to see or fuck you, I'll call for you. Did I call? No! So piss off and find yourself some other diversion. I intend to spend the evening with my princeling. And with that he vanished in a storm of glitter. She lingered for just a moment before she went in search of another Fae to scratch her itch. One was very much like the other.

Sarah was sitting in the living room, a bottle of Newcastle Brown ale in her hand. Toby was drinking a ginger ale and munching on some popcorn. He looked at her, chewing on his bottom lip, something he only did when he was thinking.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" She looked herself over. She had taken her jacket off and her tank top was covering all it should so she wasn't flashing him accidentally. "Seriously Tobes, what the fuck?"

"Ouch! Hey, I'm just thinking. I mean, he is going to come back and I just want to know if you hate him. If you do, I'll make sure to keep him away from you." He tried to look concerned but he was dying to find out if she still had the hots for him. Jareth said that he was very popular with the ladies and he knew what that meant.

She sighed heavily and groaned a little. "Oh, Toby, it's so very complicated. Once I thought he was in love with me, but since I was so cruel to him, I waited for him to come to me. I didn't want to hurt him again by calling him to me but he never came, never even sent me a letter or even a fucking birthday card! I figured out he hated me and that was it. So, I moved on. I thought James was going to be my one and only, but he betrayed me by fucking my best friend in our bed, in our apartment." She threw the bottle cap from her beer against the wall and it ricocheted off the other three walls before it dropped right at Karen's feet.

"Sarah, such language! Still, I'm happy to see you even if the circumstances are so unfortunate." She hugged her step-daughter and sat next to Toby on the couch.

"Sorry, not sorry, Karen. James is a first class asshole and I wish he'd…" She stopped herself. No! No wishes. "Well, let's just say he can fuck off…permanently.

"Sarah! Please stop swearing. Honestly, you'd think you hadn't gone to an Ivy League university with that mouth of yours." She threw her hands up in the air as she got up and stalked towards the kitchen.

"And where do you think I learned all that profanity from? My college friends! Shit." She gulped down the last of the ale and stood to go to the kitchen for another.

Once she had left the living room, Toby bounded back up the stairs. Sure enough, Jareth was sitting on his desk, waiting.

"Ah, Tobias. I'm glad you have returned. Has your sister left?" He peered past Toby into the hall as the door shut closed.

"Nope. She's here for the next two weeks. She just called off her wedding." He watched Jareth carefully for any reaction. Yup, there it was. He was clearly interested, it was only the tiniest flash in his eyes but it was there.

"You never mentioned she was intending to marry." He tapped his fingers to his chin.

"Well last time I brought her up, you said that the past was past and what's done is done or something so I thought you wouldn't want to know. James is a prick anyway." That made Jareth laugh.

"Oh? And why is this James a prick?" He smirked.

"Do you still care for my sister? Because I'll tell you but only if it means you still care about her. There's no point otherwise." He watched and waited. Would Jareth take the bait?

"Tobias, of course I care about Sarah. She is the champion of the labyrinth. She is famous in my world. The goblins all respect and love her. I…um…I think about her, occasionally." He stood and began to pace. He couldn't lie. None of the Fair Folk could outright lie. So, he tried his best to obscure the truth. Bend it to his will and cast it in a fog. Trouble is, would his smart princeling see that?

"Okay, so you care. Glad we got that established." And now I know you both still 'like' each other. That will make this a little easier. "She told me just a little while ago that she cancelled the wedding when she found James screwing her best friend, Jessie." He watched as Jareth's eyebrows shot up and his eyes flared with anger.

"WHAT? That man betrayed a woman as special as my Sarah?" Oh, shit. He hadn't meant to put it that way. But why was Tobias grinning like the Cheshire Cat?

"So, you think of her as yours, huh? That's very interesting. Very interesting indeed." He chuckled.

"Now Tobias, let's not make this into more than it is. I meant what I said. Sarah is the past. I have moved on. I do have my paramour and she tends to my needs quite nicely. No need to dig up the past. Best to leave things as they are." He swallowed hard and hoped that would be the end of it.

"Oh right. Past is past. You have Eithne. Jareth, that is such bullshit." He stood, hands on his hips, reminding Jareth of himself at that moment.

"That will be quite enough out of you, young man! You are still required to be respectful. I AM A KING!" He watched as Toby stepped back two steps and dropped his head, but only for a moment.

"Well, tough tacos. I think you still love her and she practically admitted the same to me not twenty minutes ago with the same lame ass excuse of the past best left in the past. Why are you both so pigheaded?" He was losing his patience with the two most important people in his life. An idea came to him just then. "If you only care for her, and aren't in love anymore, can you at least talk to her? I think she could use a sympathetic ear right about now, and I am too young and Mom is too judgmental and Dad, well, he doesn't like to talk about Sarah's love life at all. Please?" He tried his level best to look sad, Jareth had a hard time saying 'no' when he laid it on thick.

"Alright, I will speak to her, if she wishes." He twisted his wrist to conjured a crystal and tossed it to Toby. "Give her this crystal and tell her if she wishes to speak to me to place a kiss on the surface and speak my name." He groaned, knowing that she would suspect a trick. "And Tobias, tell her no harm will come to her. I will appear to her: She will not be taken Underground."

He jumped up and hugged Jareth tightly around the chest. "Thank you. I'm sure she'll call you and you won't regret it." He grinned a crooked smile at his king and dashed downstairs. Jareth watched him go and disappeared in a flash of glitter, taking himself to the aviary tower in his castle. He knew he would remain undisturbed there until he received her call.

Sarah was back in the chair he'd last seen her sitting in, another beer in hand. 'Please don't get drunk tonight. It would be bad if you did' he thought. "Sar, um, can I talk to you…outside?"

"Sure kiddo. I'd give you a ride on the Harley, but two beers means no driving for me. Let's go out on the porch, k?" She stood and strode out the front door with Toby close on her heals, his goblins hiding in the shadows on the porch. She sat on the steps and put her arms back behind her. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Okay, so don't freak out, k? I asked Jareth if he'd talk to you." He saw her scowl and he held a hand up. "Wait, I asked him if he still cared for you and he said he did. I thought you could use a familiar face, a friend to talk to. You have no fiancé and no best friend anymore. Wouldn't it be nice to talk to another grown-up about that prick?" He held up the crystal and waited.

She looked at the crystal and then into Toby's bright blue eyes. Heaving another heavy sigh, she stood and snatched it from his fingers. "You win, as usual Tobes. I can never say no to you, can I? And it might be nice to talk to his Nibs. He might have some suggestions for what I could do to James that didn't involve cattle prods and castration. I'll call him after dinner, k?"

He grinned his lopsided grin at her and spoke. "Just kiss the crystal and say his name and he'll come to you. And," he saw her eyes narrow, "he promised me no tricks. He'll appear to you. He won't drag you to his castle." He kissed her cheek and ran into the house to set the table for dinner.

She stared at the crystal for a long time and wondered, 'what did I just get myself into?' "Okay, Goblin king, let's see if you can help me sort out my fucked up life." She walked back into the house for dinner.

The goblins gathered in Toby's room and chattered back and forth. "Lady Sarah still likes king." Treeg grinned.

"King still likes lady, too." Slutiz added. "Maybe they make kissy huggy naked time together?"

Cruld looked at the two and had to add her opinion. "Too soon to say. King have Fae slut for kissy huggy naked time."

Brots jumped up. "King not make kissy huggy naked time with that Fae. They just make bouncy mattress. No kissy, no huggy. Brots has seen. King not smile at that Fae. She just scratch his itch."

The group all agreed. "King need to make pretty lady queen. We will help make happen!"

Sarah spent a great deal of dinner not eating. It wasn't that the food wasn't good, Karen had enough talent to make a tasty meal. She just didn't know what she would say to his royal sexiness. That troubled her. What should she wear? Was it worth changing? Nah, she would just call him and he would have to deal with her leathers. She liked her biker garb and he probably would, too.

"Night, Tobes, Dad and you, too, Karen."

"Are you alright Sarah! You hardly touched your dinner?" Karen always worried too much.

"I'm okay, alright. I think the beers ruined my appetite, k? I'll be better in the morning. G'night." She launched herself up the stairs and flopped down on the bed in her old room. She pulled the crystal out of her pocket and stared at it for just a minute. Taking a deep breath, she gently placed her lips on the crystal, kissed it and spoke his name. "Jareth."

Nothing happened. The lights didn't go out and there was no crash of thunder and lightning. "Maybe he didn't hear me or he's too busy to come to me." She had spoken the words out loud and now she sighed as she fell dramatically back onto her pillows. "Shit."

"Well, not the greeting I expected after fifteen years, but you always did have a way of surprising me." He chuckled warmly, his signature smirk firmly in place.

She sat up so quickly she must have looked like a jack-in-the-box. "Jareth, um, sorry. I didn't think you were here. Um, so, it's nice to see you. How you been?" She worried her bottom lip with her teeth. She noticed he was staring at her lips, and suddenly her mouth went dry. He was licking his lips like he had just tasted something delicious.

"I thank you for your inquiry, Sarah. I have been well these past fifteen years." He continued to study her.

Why had he mentioned the fifteen years again. Did that bother him?

"And you, how have you been these past fifteen years, my dear?"

Again with the fifteen years! What is up with that? Was he needling her or did it truly bother him?

"I've been, well, until recently my life was moving right along and then everything got all screwed up." She sniffled, forcing herself to not dissolve into another bout of tears.

"Yes, Tobias mentioned a cancelled wedding and thought you might wish to speak with someone on that subject." He sat on the nightstand and was waiting for her to decide if they would talk about it.

"If you wouldn't mind, I think I would like that very much." She looked up into his crystalline blue eyes, the one always darker because of the pupil being larger, and waited for his response.

"I am here at the ready to hear your story and help if I'm able." He smiled and there was no smirk or hint of malice. He wanted to listen. "Well, I guess I should start with Jessie. She was my best friend all through high school and college. We both studied at Princeton, chemistry. She wanted to worked in the cosmetics industry and I wanted to work in biochemistry. I have chosen to work in cancer research. The lab I work in is looking for new treatments to cure cancer. We have been like sisters, maybe even closer than that. I loved her almost as much as I do Toby. I even told her about you, sort of." She watched as his eyebrows shot up in sheer amazement.

"Did you? And what did you tell her?" He looked puzzled but also intrigued.

"I didn't say you were the Goblin king, but that I had a crush on you. Oh shit!" She covered her mouth with both hands and blushed furiously. He just laughed but his eyes held something more.

"Has anyone mentioned how beautiful you look when you blush? It is most becoming." He was smiling at her in the most beguiling way.

"Um, no, not really. Anyway, she was there the night I met James. He was two years ahead of us at college and I fell for his charming ways. He acted such the gentleman. He said I always seemed sad and he wanted to make me happy. We dated for four years and then he asked if we could move in together and right after that he asked me to be his wife. Hardly a whirlwind courtship. I took my time to get to know him. I thought I did. We were knee deep in wedding plans. We booked the hall, I bought the gown, we planned our honeymoon. Everything was running smoothly and exactly to plan. Tomorrow was to be my wedding day." A tear managed to escape her eye and run down her face. Jareth impulsively reached over, cupped her cheek and brushed the errant tear off her skin with his thumb. She shivered under the intimate nature of that simple gesture. She found herself wishing he'd kiss her.

"Last Saturday, I came home from shopping for gifts for my bridesmaids and heard moaning and thumping coming from the bedroom in my humble little flat. I opened the door and there was the man I was supposed to marry fucking my best friend like the world was coming to an end. It was animalistic and disgusting. I chased them out into the hallway, totally naked, and threw their clothes and shoes after them. I told them that I never want to see or hear from them again and that's what happened. Pretty nice little fucked up story, huh?" She sighed and another tear escaped her control and slid down her cheek.

"Oh, Sarah." He moved from the nightstand, sat down next to her on the bed and pulled her into a comforting embrace. That broke the floodgates and the tears flowed unabated now. She was sobbing against his chest, her whole body shaking uncontrollably. He ran his hands over her back in circles, cooing softly into her ear.

"Sarah, why do you let what that worthless, fucking cocksplat did affect you so?" He continued to hold her but something had changed. She was shaking but not from sobs. No, she was laughing.

"What did you call James? A cocksplat? Oh my god, that's the funniest thing I've ever heard." Her laughter rang through the air and he realized he'd never heard her laugh before. It was a lovely sound. He found himself hoping to be allowed to hear it often.

"I called him a cocksplat. Do you need a definition or is it self explanatory?" Now he was chuckling, too. "Sarah, you precious thing. I think you will survive this and find that life is all the better for not having that prick in your world anymore." They sat on her bed, his arms around her, her head resting on his chest for quite some time until it became a bit awkward.

"Jareth", she spoke as she removed herself from his embrace, "thank you for listening, for the hug and most of all the laughs. I feel more like my old self now and that is largely your doing. Thank you." She leaned in to kiss his cheek and just when her lips would have brushed against his cheek, he turned and their lips touched for less than a second. They both lurched back as if they'd been burned. "Sorry. It was supposed to be on your cheek."

He placed two fingers to his lips and smirked. "I'm not sorry. That's the first kiss I've had in, well, fifteen years. Good night, my lady." He smiled a real smile and in a spray of glitter was gone.

"Good night, Jareth." I hope I don't dream about you tonight.

 _A/N – Alright, their you have the prologue chapter and chapter two. Please review. I need feedback on this story ASAP. Please, I am not above begging. I need to know if this looks promising to you. Let me know, k? Thanks in advance._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3 – Reluctant Or Just Stubborn_**

Toby sat at the kitchen table, crunching on a piece of toast. He stared at the doorway but his sister hadn't shown up yet. Thank god it was Saturday and he didn't have to go to school. He wondered if Sarah had called on Jareth. How did it work out? Did they rediscover their feelings for each other?

Sarah walked into the kitchen. "Coffee." Toby chuckled. He forgot that Sarah was mostly monosyllabic before her coffee.

"Good morning, Sar. Did you sleep well?"

She threw him an evil glare. "No talk. Coffee!" She picked the pot up off the coffee machine and filled her mug. She grabbed up her mug, took a big gulp and then hugged the mug to her chest as she sighed contentedly. "Coffee." She smiled.

"Okay, now did you sleep well." He grinned up at her.

"Actually, I did. Thanks for the suggestion about talking to a friend. It really did help a lot." She reached over and smoothed the bangs out of his face.

"So, are you going to get together again?" He looked intently into her face, hoping to see that real progress had been made and they would start dating.

"Well," she sat next to him before she continued, "probably not. He left kinda suddenly last night and I'm not sure if I have any way of getting in touch with him." She frowned slightly.

Damn. That was not supposed to happen. If they didn't spend time together, they'd never realize they loved each other. Now what to do to get them together again. He needed to formulate a plan.

 **TATGPM - TATGPM - TATGPM - TATGPM - TATGPM - TATGPM - TATGPM - TATGPM**

Meanwhile, the goblins were trying to cook up a plan of their own. They very much wanted Sarah to be their queen. A King needed a queen. Fict had the first idea.

"Take lady to castle and put in king's bed." He grinned stupidly because he believed this was all that needed to happen.

"Fict you stupid. Lady and king not know they love. We need to make them see." Treeg shook her head. Female goblins tended to be a bit less thick when it came to making plans.

"King love Toby. We get king to come to Toby and make lady be there, too. Lady and king need to be close a lot and then they need to say their right words." The others grunted in agreement. "We call king to Toby."

 **TATGPM - TATGPM - TATGPM - TATGPM - TATGPM - TATGPM - TATGPM - TATGPM**

Jareth was listening to his subjects during court. Part of what he did as Goblin king was settle disputes and resolve grievances. But today, for some reason, he couldn't focus on the complaints. He found his thoughts drifting to a leather clad vixen lying on her bed. When he'd taken her into his arms, somehow that had felt right. It was like she belonged there. But that was foolishness. She wasn't ever going to be in his arms again and it would be best to banish all thoughts of her from his mind. He just needed to get horizontal with a female. Eithne would do.

"I am ending court early today. I have other business to which I need to attend. Grievances that were not heard today will be heard first at next week's court. Please give your names to Advisor Ambrós." He stood from his throne, pointed to his advisor and walked from the throne room towards his chambers. Conjuring a crystal he called to Eithne to meet him in his chambers. That's what he needed: some serious fucking and the release she could grant him. He was about to throw the crystal into the air when Sarah's image appear with in it. "Now that's odd." He spoke out loud as was his habit in regards to the lovely woman in the sphere. "What would make you appear in my crystal, precious thing?" He stared at her, sitting in front of her old vanity, brushing her long dark hair. Hair that went down to the small of her back. Hair that smelled of strawberries and vanilla. "When did I notice that?" He shook himself. "Jareth, you git, stop thinking of her. It will only lead to more heartache. You have suffered enough." He tossed the globe into the air where it vanished and entered his bed chamber.

Eithne was already there, standing at the balcony door. "Eithne, when I summon you to my chambers, you know to what end. So, enlighten me as to why you have any clothes on. I made it quite clear that in my chambers you are to always be naked and ready to receive me." He grumbled to himself more than to her. "Women, never giving me what I want."

Without uttering even a sound she magically removed her gown and was naked, walking towards the bed. He grabbed her by the arm, yanking her back against his still clothed chest. He roughly squeezed one of her breasts so hard that she gasped. He pulled his tight pants down just enough to expose his rock hard cock and shoved her, face down, onto the large bed. Without so much as a word or a warning, he thrust himself swiftly into her, pounding hard and fast. He was fucking her and she barely had had the time to realize it was happening when he growled his release and the wrong name slipped past his lips. "Sarah." He withdrew himself from between her damp thighs, waved a hand to clean himself and pulled his pants back over his crotch. Just before leaving her, he slapped her ass, hard and left without speaking another word.

Eithne sat up on the bed, mouth agape and stared at the door that had just slammed shut. Jareth had never treated her so cruelly. For the first time in eight years she felt like a whore. But a whore got paid and she received no payment and most importantly, no pleasure. And that was the whole purpose of their arrangement: sex ending in mutual pleasure. He'd gotten his release but she was sadly left wanting. And he called out that little human tart's name. That had also never happened before. This was puzzling and she decided that it would not happen again. There were other males to seek her pleasures with but just now she would have to pleasure herself.

 **TATGPM - TATGPM - TATGPM - TATGPM - TATGPM - TATGPM - TATGPM - TATGPM**

Jareth lounged in his throne, hitting his riding crop against his boot. He'd achieved release but he felt unsatisfied. He didn't want Eithne anymore. He conjured a parchment and quill, preceding to write a dismissive letter to Eithne, advising her that their liaison had come to an end. He could never bed that Fae wench again. He had come to that realization today. An epiphany if you will. He wanted to have Sarah, naked and willing in his bed. Eithne would never do again. Just one conversation with the cruel eyed beauty and he was besotted again. But would she even wish to spend time with him? Perhaps he needed to see Tobias and question him about Sarah. Maybe he would know what his sister was thinking.

He resolved to send Tobias a letter, informing him of his king's impending visit later this afternoon and his request that Sarah be included in the plans. "I must find out what is going on in that woman's mind. She vexes me and I need to change that. She is a riddle I must solve before I am too late." The room was empty and he spoke to himself.

He had, after all, nearly missed his chance. If her prick of a fiancé had not literally screwed himself out of the most amazing woman in all of the Above, she'd be married and lost to him forever. "Sarah, I will make you see me as something other than a villain and more than a friend. And if it takes the rest of my life, I will have you as my queen."

Cruld appeared in the throne room, appearing nervous, well as much as a goblin can appear nervous. "King, you come to Prince Toby?"

Jareth glared at the foolish creature. "Yes, Cruld, I am going to be visiting my princeling. Why? Is there a problem?" He scowled at the trembling creature.

Cruld shuffled her feet and looked at the ground. "No, king. If you come to see Toby, there be no problem." She backed out of the throne room quickly and disappeared.

What in the seven circles of hell was that all about? Since when did the goblins assigned to Tobias ever appear in the Underground! Something was going on. And it was high time Jareth found out what it was!

 **TATGPM - TATGPM - TATGPM - TATGPM - TATGPM - TATGPM - TATGPM - TATGPM**

Sarah was standing in the shower, letting the cold water batter her heated skin. "God damn you, Jareth." Her dreams had been all about Jareth. "You stay the fuck out of my head!" Her hands were balled into tight fists and she was pounding on the shower wall.

Toby sat in the doorway of his bedroom and listened to his sister screaming over the sound of the shower. "Treeg, do you hear that? The king has been in her dreams again." Toby was smiling his lopsided grin. He received a letter from Jareth saying he was coming to visit and want to take him to the park. But the best part was he specifically ask that Sarah be included. Toby was laughing at that. "See, Treeg, I am going to make my sister happy again." Treeg stared at her charge and didn't understand what he meant.

Sarah stood in the bathroom with just the pink bath towel wrapped around her body and another wrapped around her head. She was staring in the mirror, a conflicted look on her face.

'I don't know if this is a good idea' she thought. Calling on the Goblin king? Seemed really dangerous and incredibly risky. But, she knew that there was no way to succeed without risk. As one of her favorite authors Neil Gaiman said in his fantasy novel 'The Graveyard Book', 'If you dare nothing, then when the day is over,nothing is all you will have gained.' Well, here goes nothing. "Jareth?" She stood and waited, wiping the lingering steam off the mirror's surface. A familiar rippling started and her reflection was replaced with his smirking face.

"Hello, Sarah. I must say I am pleased you called on me, but imagine my delight when I see your luscious body wrapped in naught but a towel." He grinned and leaned forward to try and see all the skin that the towel wasn't hiding.

"Shit! I should have gotten dressed first." She blushed a bright red. "I just wanted to thank you again for last evening and…" she started to nibble on her bottom lip.

"Yes?" His eyes were piercing, revealing something Sarah had never seen in them before. Desire. Not lust: no this was pure desire. She smiled because she saw he really wanted her.

"I wanted to ask you to have dinner with me. There's a sweet little restaurant right on the water and I would like to spend an evening with you." There. She'd asked him out. And she was still standing, still breathing. She watched him closely, waiting to see if he would except her invitation or turn her down and crush her hopes that he still felt something for her.

Pale blue eyes stared into soft jade green ones. He smiled. Not a teasing or arrogant smile but a warm and tender one. "Sarah, are you asking me on a date?"

She swallowed the lump that had formed in the throat. "Yes. Yes, I guess I am. Will you?"

He tilted his head to the right and his eyes twinkled. "I accept your lovely invite, precious. I will be spending time with Toby this afternoon and would be delighted to have dinner with you."

"Great. So, um, can you go now. I need to get dressed. Toby wants me to go to the park and then we can go to dinner after." She waited until the mirror was returned to its usual state and squealed in sheer delight. "Way to go, Williams!" She thrust a first into the air. She could hear his deep velvety baritone as he chuckled. "Jareth, you were supposed to leave."

"And so I have." As his voice faded out, she put on her black lace panties and slipped her fuzzy aqua blue robe over her shoulders , tying it securely around her waist.

 **TATGPM - TATGPM - TATGPM - TATGPM - TATGPM - TATGPM - TATGPM - TATGPM**

Walking around in the park, they made an interesting looking trio. Toby, dressed in tan cargo shorts and a red t-shirt. Sarah was in her black leather pants and a deep purple tank top. And finally Jareth, in snug fitting black jeans and a grey button down shirt. Sarah watched how Jareth spoke to Toby, so respectful and kind. He gave every indication that Toby was his primary concern. She grinned at the two of them as they walked ahead of her. This was a side of the Goblin king she didn't even know existed. He seemed, well, normal. As normal as gorgeous Fae King could be.

She stopped at the bridge and looked over the field where she used to play act her fantasies. It was a pleasant memory. Looking back she wondered why the almost constant presence of that barn owl had never registered. He had been watching her for years. She smiled at the thought.

Toby stood just off to the side of Jareth and watched him as he stared at Sarah. "Tobias, come over here, please." Toby moved next to Jareth and looked up at him. "Tell me, does Sarah seem to be behaving differently today?"

"She sure seems more relaxed. I thought she'd be really sad because she was supposed to get married today. I'm really glad she didn't. I really hated that fucktrumpet."

Jareth laughed at Toby's colorful language. He returned his attentions to Sarah. "I'm glad, too." He spoke without realizing and smiled over at Sarah as she looked up from the water under the bridge, catching him staring at her. She quickly looked away, a faint blush coloring her cheeks.

Toby grinned as he watched the two of them. It sure looked like they were falling for each other, just like in the movies.

 **TATGPM - TATGPM - TATGPM - TATGPM - TATGPM - TATGPM - TATGPM - TATGPM**

Jareth gaped at Sarah. Surely she wasn't serious. Oh, but she was. He knew that determined, stubborn set to her jaw. "I am NOT getting on your metal horse, Sarah!"

"Oh, come Jareth! Where's your sense of adventure? I'll have you know I am a safe biker. You know, I bet you'd look hot and sexy, dressed in biker leathers like me." She winked at him.

"So, I should glamor myself to match your clothes? Well, I can do that, but I will put my own spin on it, my pet." In less than the blink of an eye he was dressed in sinfully tight black leather pants, a 'The Who' t-shirt and a black leather jacket. The pair sized each other up. Jareth liked Sarah's tight black leather pants and her fringed jacket. Beneath that she was wearing a figure hugging, blue cotton tee and no bra. He definitely liked this look. Less clothes in the way if she let him touch her and he was planning on convincing her to let him. Sarah put the green helmet on and handed a blue helmet to Jareth. He mimicked how she put the headgear on. "This is oddly similar to a suit of armor, precious."

"Yup. Now, I will get on my Harley, get it running and you climb on behind me,"

His eyebrows shot up on his forehead. "I am getting on that contraption behind you?"

"It's perfectly safe. Toby rides with me all the time." She was snickering.

Well, it couldn't be that bad. He would be very close to his Sarah's curves and would wrap his arms around her. "Very well, let's do this."

The machine Sarah was sitting on roared to life and appeared to be vibrating. She nodded towards him and he swung a leg over the back and sat behind her. His groin was dangerously close to her shapely derrière and he could feel his cock becoming hard.

"Hey, is that a sword or are you just happy to be with me?" She was laughing and he groaned. She knew what she was doing to him and was teasing him to boot.

"Let me tell you something, my pet. That's not a sword but it is all me and I am more than delighted to let you two become much more intimately acquainted, if you are so inclined." He pulled her closer to him and ground his groin against her firm behind. He felt her shiver and he chuckled. "I think you liked that more than you want to admit to me or even to yourself."

The ride over to the restaurant was terrifying. This machine hurtled through the streets faster than he cared to travel and every time she turned he was sure they would end up in a ditch. Several times he nearly shrieked but centuries of training allowed him to maintain control.

"Jareth, you have to lean into the turns. If you don't, we'll take a nasty spill." Her voice was louder than normal as she was fighting to be heard over the roar of the motorcycle's engine.

He didn't like being commanded but he liked the thought of falling off this contraption much less. He held on tighter and copied her movements.

The trip was thankfully over and Jareth climbed off the bike, staring at it like it was a monster set to devour him in be bite. He didn't like to appear weak and never showed fear, but he felt fear riding on that metal beast. Now he stared at the red brick building in front of him. This couldn't be the restaurant Sarah spoke of. It look almost more like a house.

Sarah pulled her helmet off and spoke with a tone of confidence in her voice he hadn't heard since their time in the labyrinth. "Welcome to the 'Hudson House'! This is one of the best places to have drinks and dinner in all of Nyack." She stood before him, grinning, as she reached up to unbuckle his helmet. He held perfectly still, the way you would if you were watching a doe grazing in a field and movement would scare it off. The chin strap fell and dangled as she placed her other hand on the helmet and lifted in up off his head. His hair was just as long and wild, but he'd tied it back into a ponytail so when the helmet was removed some wisps hung over his eyes. She was looking at him, like she'd never seen his face before: intrigued and beguiled. Slowly, her fingertips brushed the errant tresses away from his eyes and they moved to trace his cheekbone and caress his cheek. He felt his breathing become shallow and ragged as she cupped his chin, allowing her thumb to dance lightly over his lips. He sucked in a sharp breath at the contact and felt his whole body tense in anticipation of what she would do next.

"Wow. So soft. I wouldn't have thought they'd be soft." She was speaking but not to him. She was marveling out loud over touching him. Gods, but she was magnificent. He prayed she wouldn't hate him after, but he couldn't help himself. He leaned down and softly pressed his lips against hers. She gasped but didn't pull back, so he moved in a bit closer, resting his hands lightly on her shoulders. The kiss only lasted twenty seconds but it was heavenly. Her lips were soft and luscious. He wanted to deepen that kiss but was sure it would be wrong to be too aggressive and passionate.

When she finally opened her eyes, the look of desire was mixed with wonder, almost as if she didn't believe he'd actually kissed her. "You're not upset with me, are you?" She slowly shook her head. "I'm glad. I just couldn't stop myself with you touching me like that."

She snapped out of it when the helmet she'd been holding hit the pavement with a startlingly loud thud. "Well, that was, um, not what I expected." She was still looking in his eyes as she placed her fingertips on her tingling lips.

His chuckle brought her out of her trance. "So, shall we go in? I think a glass of wine and a little conversation might be in order." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door of the restaurant.

The waiter led the couple to the back patio. It was a quiet and more intimate setting. Sarah didn't want to share Jareth with any other diners tonight. The patio was everything she had hoped it would be. Quiet and the subdued lighting gave it just a touch of romance. Jareth had the waiter bring them a bottle of white wine, a really nice bottle. An Elderton Chardonnay, with a lovely peach and apple aroma. The wine didn't seem to go with how they looked. Sarah noticed the way the waiter eyeballed them and figured he thought they should go to a dive bar and drink beer out of bottles. She laughed at herself.

"What is causing you to laugh?" He looked so oddly puzzled she had to resist laughing louder.

"I think our waiter doesn't approve of our clothes. Not that it bothers me, but people can be so judgmental. You don't mind being dressed like this, do you?" She leaned in a bit as she lowered her voice a bit.

"Well I will ask you, what do you think of my clothing? I can tell you, I find your attire quite inspirational. I find that it inspires me to find ways to convince you to remove as much of it as possible." He grinned at her and his eyes darkened with the passion he was implying. She felt her cheeks flame red, they felt hot when she touched her palms to them. "Well? You haven't answered me and that is most impolite."

Oh, he was going to pay for that, Sarah thought to herself. "I don't know, Jareth. Do you think your overinflated ego can handle being told the truth?" She smiled the sweetest smile she could muster and batted her eyes at him.

"Those cruel eyes! You cut me to the quick!" He dramatically placed a hand over his chest and feigned insult.

"Well, it looks to me like your quick could stand some cutting." She giggled at the banter. "But in all seriousness, you look incredible in those leathers. I am glad we're out here alone. I don't want to have to fight off the women trying to get to you." She was half teasing. He looked so sexy in snug black leather that she found herself thinking that if he put the moves on her tonight, she wouldn't be putting up any kind of resistance.

 **TATGPM - TATGPM - TATGPM - TATGPM - TATGPM - TATGPM - TATGPM - TATGPM**

Dinner was pleasant but pretty uneventful. They dined on grilled chicken and vegetables and Sarah had to cut herself off the wine and stick with water the rest of the evening. She wasn't getting tanked and then ride her Harley home. Jareth followed her lead, acting like a real gentleman. He was so very different than she would have believed had she never seen him again. She found herself hoping for more dates like this.

They walked out to her bike and after fastening their helmets in place, they rode through the darkened streets and Sarah felt Jareth was more relaxed riding on her bike. He was a lot more handsy, placing his hands under her jacket, against her abdomen. She didn't mind one bit. She pulled into the driveway and waited until Jareth had gotten off before she did the same. He walked her to the front door and she turned to say good night. "That was a lovely evening and I want to than…umph."

'God, he's kissing me! And it's not because we're under some mistletoe either.' Her mind was scrambled as she celebrated receiving real kisses from the Goblin King! She ran her hand up his chest and around his neck, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. His moan made her feel emboldened and she bit his bottom lip, causing him to groan. But he wasn't being passive, oh no. His hand ran down her side to her hip and then her thigh as he eased her leg up around his waist. He was pushing her into the porch wall, grinding his erection against her hip bone. She tore her mouth off of his and panted.

"We shouldn't be doing this on the porch…" And with that, she found they were in her bedroom, resting against the door as he lock it with his free hand. She wondered if she should object. She should have been in her honeymoon. But James had fucked Jessie and that's why she wasn't. But was she using Jareth for revenge? She continued to argue with herself not noticing he had stopped kissing her and was looking at her, sad and dejected.

"Having second thoughts, precious?" He brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"No, but I was just now making sure this isn't revenge or rebound." She worried her bottom lip with her teeth.

He looked into her eyes intently and finally spoke again. "And have you come to a conclusion?"

She put her small hand on his cheek, admiring the softness of his skin. "I don't think it's either. I actually think I am kissing you just because I really want to, nothing more." She brushed her lips over his.

"Just because? Because why?" He needed to get her to admit her feelings. 'Say your right words' echoed in his mind.

"I think I need to know if you are feeling what I am feeling." She looked at him, trying to coax the words out of him.

Just then the mirror surface on her vanity rippled and a dark haired Fae female was staring at them both, a forced smile frozen on her face. "Jareth, you said you'd be back tonight. Our little romp left me a little unsatisfied and wanting more, so I'm waiting in your bed for you." The image seemed to pan out and it was clear to Sarah that this beautiful creature was lying naked on what must be Jareth's bed. The image faded and the mirror returned to reflecting her sparsely furnished bedroom. She turned and glared at him.

"And who the fuck was that?" She pushed him hard away from herself and flung the small water glass on her nightstand against the wall, watching the shards catch the light as they fell to the floor, like so much glitter.

 _A/N. Thank you for so many lovely reviews. I am having a blast writing this story. It's not going to be very long, ten to twelve chapters. But it will not lack in laughs, language or lemons. And with Eithne trying to ruin the reunion, Toby and the Goblins will have to work harder at their matchmaking._

 _BTW, Jareth in biker leathers, yummy. I think I need a really cold shower or his Nibs in those leathers right here in front of me._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4 – Dangers Untold_**

Jareth fell backward, staring at Sarah as she threw the water glass against the wall. The shards sparkled as they rained down on the ground. His brain was working hard to figure out how to respond to Sarah's angry question. Curse that wench, Eithne. How dare she pull a stunt like this? He would deal with her personally… later. Right now there was the much more pressing issue of how to answer Sarah and get her to calm down.

"Sarah, I assure you I can explain who Eithne is." He reached for her arm, noting that her hands were clenched in tight fists, the knuckles white from the pressure she was exerting. Sarah jerked her hand back and turned her back on him, her shoulders noticeably moving up and down with her breathing.

"I'll give you five minutes to explain this." The words were ground out and terse, but he was optimistic since she at least was giving him a chance to explain. He watched her move slowly to her bed where she sat down and glared at him, her green eyes blazing with fire and cruelty. Her eyes _could_ be so cruel.

"I'm not capable of lying to you, so you can believe me when I tell you something. Do you understand?" He watched the expression on her face soften just a bit as she nodded in acknowledgement. Jareth swallowed before he continued. "The female you saw in my chambers is Eithne, my former paramour. I recently broke off all contact with her and am sure that display was designed to get me into trouble with you." He kept his eyes fixed on her face as she stood up and moved over to the window that was open and letting in the warm night breeze.

"So this Eithne is an ex, what, lover?" She narrowed her eyes to small slits and scowled at him. Clearly she was not satisfied with his reply.

"In your world, I suppose that she and I would have been called lovers, but I never had any feelings for her. It was strictly a sexual arrangement. No romantic feelings on either side."

She huffed in a frustrated way. "Right, just a booty call, purely physical. God, you sound as bad as that prick James! Using a woman for your own pleasure. Good grief." She jumped up and came very close to his face before she continued, "when was the last time you were with her?"

He flinched at that question. He hadn't thought she'd care about that. She was inches from his face and there was no hiding or obfuscating the truth. "Yesterday was the last time…but it was before you asked me to have dinner with you." As soon as he spoke the words he knew it was not what Sarah was expecting to hear.

"Are you telling me you fucked her this yesterday and just now you were making out with me? What the hell is the matter with you?" She had started out relatively quietly but with every word got louder until she was shouting. He placed a single finger to her lips and shushed her.

"You don't want your family to come in here." He spoke in a soothing tone. "I know you're upset with me. Would you prefer that I go?" He waited, holding his breath and hoping that this wouldn't be the end of their story.

"I think perhaps you should go. I'm not sure I can talk to you and remain civil and keep my voice down. It's way too much to process." She turned her back to him and he felt deflated and defeated.

"Alright, I'll go. If you should wish to speak again…"

"I know how to call you. Please just go." She kept her back to him and he disappeared in a shower of glitter.

 **TATGPM – TATGPM – TATGPM – TATGPM – TATGPM – TATGPM – TATGPM – TATGPM**

Toby was lying on his bed, staring at the wall, ignoring the history book laying open in front of him. He could hear his sister yelling at Jareth and then the brief silence followed by sounds of crying. Damn. Obviously the date they went on had not gone as well as he'd hoped. "Ugh." He rolled onto his back and groaned. Fict popped up from under the bed and stared at his master.

"Prince not happy?" The goblin looked concerned or so Toby thought, since it was hard to read goblin faces.

"No, Fict, I'm not happy. I think the king and my sister had a fight." Toby made a disgusted face and scrunched up his features. "Grown ups sure can mess things up. I think we may need to get more involved with getting the king and his lady together. Call the others together – we have work to do."

Fict jumped and disappeared to gather the other goblins up for a meeting with the heir.

 _SW*SW*SW*SW*SW*SW_

The room had grown dark and the breeze blowing the sheer window curtains had turned cool. On the double bed lay the still body of Sarah Williams, staring unblinking at the ceiling. Her face was streaked with the tracks of tears and her mouth was pulled down at the corners into a sad looking frown. Her chest rose steady and evenly, up and down as the occasional groan would be heard falling from her lips.

"What the hell was I thinking?" Sarah was speaking to herself out loud. Not something she was likely to do, but then nothing that had happened in the last week of her life had been likely. "Am I being fair to judge Jareth so harshly? He does or did have a lover… but that wasn't that strange: I did have a fiancé." She rolled over onto her stomach and let her hair hang over the side of the bed, covering her face. "And he had sex with her yesterday… but that was before I asked him out on a dinner date." She sat up awkwardly, shaken her hair down her back and pushing it behind her ears. "And he did say that they were finished. Oh god, I think I cocked things up again." She fell back on the bed and resumed staring at her ceiling. The tears started to well up in her eyes again when there was a soft tapping at her door.

"Sarah? Sar, are you alright?" The soft voice of Toby was calling from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, Toby, come on in. I could use someone to talk to." The door knob turned but it was still locked from when Jareth had locked it.

"Can you let me in, Sarah?" She walked to the door and unlocked it and opened it to give her brother a chance to come inside. "You and Jareth had words, huh?"

She groaned again. "Oh, Tobes, I think I screwed things up. I got mad about his woman, you know the one with the killer body? And I blamed him for having a life and needs. What was I thinking? That he's been pining for me all these years and shaking hands with the unemployed?"

Toby tried not to laugh at the thought of Jareth engaging in self-love. Not bloody likely! He hugged his big sister tightly and patted her back. "Sarah, I've had a long time to get to know Jareth. He made me his heir and we talk, you know, like guys do." He looked at her and brushed a tear off her cheek with his index finger. "He wouldn't like it if you cry because of him."

"I'm not. I'm crying because of how stupid I behaved." Suddenly her eyes went dark and her brow furrowed as her mouth became thin and pinched. "That woman! Oh, I'd like to snatch her bald, that scheming bitch!"

Toby jumped when she punched the wall none too gently, making a small dent in the drywall. "Eithne? You saw her?"

"Oh, I saw her alright, sprawled out naked on Jareth's bed, telling him how horny she was for him. Oh, I could kill her, I could just…"

"Sarah, you're jealous of Eithne. Does that mean you love Jareth?" Toby stepped back to a safe distance and watched as several emotions played on his sister's face. Anger, then shock and then she looked annoyed and finally her face showed realization.

"Toby, I think you may be right. Maybe I am in love with Jareth?" She walked over to the window and stared at the wisps of cloud passing over the moon. The stars were twinkling in the dark skies over Nyack and Sarah faced the truth. She was in love with the most amazing being she'd ever known. He was a fantasy in her world but she knew he was real as she was. But now what to do?

She turned and looked at her brother, really looked at him. He was no longer a child: he'd grown into a young man, nearly sixteen. He was already as tall as herself and would clearly grow quite a bit more. And he had Jareth's confidence. He might be able to help her. But would he? But of course he would.

"Tobes, is there any chance I could get your help in the morning? I think you and your little friends could help me fix this mess. Whadya say?"

The wide, ear to ear grin was all the answer she needed. For now, they would go to bed and start Operation Goblin King in the morning! She returned his smile, ruffling his hair and kissing him good night on the forehead.

 **TATGPM – TATGPM – TATGPM – TATGPM – TATGPM – TATGPM – TATGPM – TATGPM**

Jareth had returned to his study directly after leaving Sarah. He conjured a crystal and threw it against the wall and watched with sadness as it turned to glittering dust, falling on his books and parchments. "Damnit! You're a right foul git, Jareth. Why did you offer to leave? Always being generous to the girl!" No, he stopped himself. Not a girl at all. A woman: flesh and blood, brains and bones! Everything. His everything. "You've sunk yourself alright." He sighed as he flung himself onto the overstuffed beige couch.

There was a rapping at the door. "Yes, come in Ambrós."

The heavy mahogany door swung open, creaking on its hinges as Ambrós entered the room. He was about as tall as Jareth, but a slightly heavier build with powerful looking arms. His hair was flame red, pulled straight back into a low pony at his neck the rest left to fall in curls against his strong back and shoulders. He had a turned up nose and full lips. Under bushy red eyebrows shone bright aqua eyes, revealing the mind behind them was sharp and knowledgeable.

"Sire, have you any orders for the night?" He looked at his king and saw right away that he was out of sorts. Something was wrong. "Do you need anything?"

"Ah, Ambrós, you always know what's going on in the realm, even when events take place in another world. I'm afraid what I need you can not provide me. But, come, pour me a glass of Elven brandy and one for yourself. I wish to talk with you as you are my advisor and I find I am in need of some advise." He shook his head, his untamed mane of hair catching the firelight.

"Trouble with Eithne, my liege?" He looked concerned, knowing that his king had ended his arrangement with that harridan. It was for the best but courtiers were always trouble of one kind or another.

Jareth laughed a sad kind of laugh. How well did his advisor know things. "You could say she's involved. I knew that wench would be a problem one day but I did not count on her plotting to keep me apart from my future queen."

Ambrós fought to stay in his seat, his eyebrows shooting up on his forehead as he exclaimed, "You have found your queen?"

Jareth leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, his chin on his hands. "Oh, I found her years ago, my friend. Years ago. The sister of my heir, the Lady Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth." He sighed and closed his eyes, to escape into his thoughts.

"The Lady Sarah? You've seen her? Spoken with her? Have you proposed?" Ambrós was excited and anxious for his king. There would be much to do: prepare the guest chambers, redecorate the until now, unused queens chambers. Goodness the planning. They would need to staff for ladies in waiting and maids to tend the queen. And more guards, many more guards. Surely the king would want his queen protected.

Jareth finally opened his eyes and responded to the question asked and not yet asked. "Calm yourself. There will be more than enough time for all that I'm sure your agile and busy mind is rattling off to be done. The lady and I are currently not in communication. Eithne has much to answer for in that regard. She is the one that has upset both myself and my beloved."

Ambrós nodded in acknowledgement and understanding. That particular female would be dealt with, if his king had anything to say about it, and he did.

 _Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the others but I didn't want you all to have to wait any longer for a new posting. Enjoy, my lovelies!_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five – Hardships Unnumbered_**

The sun crept slowly over the horizon, bathing the town in its radiance with each passing minute. The birds were already busy flitting about and the flowers began to open their buds, reaching out to claim the warmth offered by the sun. The paper boy was cycling through the streets, throwing the local Rockland County Times on porches and sidewalks. A garden warbler and a song thrush were engaging in a birdsong competition. It was this sound that woke Sarah.

She flung the light blanket and sheet towards the end of the bed and swung her legs out and onto the rug lying on the floor directly in front of her. She wiggled her toes deep into the plush cream pile. She had slept in her favorite night shirt, the red one with the dragon in flight on the front and had forgone any undergarments. She stretched her arms up and out to the side, yawning as she heard the vertebrae of her neck pop. "Ahh, I smell coffee. Karen, I love you!" Speaking out loud to Karen, who was downstairs was a strange thing to do, but what the hell. Throwing her robe on as she walked down the stairs to grab a cup, and as she turned to exit the kitchen ran right into her father.

"Good morning", Robert Williams sputter in surprised amusement. "Jonesing that badly for a cup?" He noticed her slightly disheveled appearance and smiled. "How are you feeling today? Things starting to calm down yet?"

She grimaced. "Good morning. No, not hardly. It's only been a week and that twat-waffle and I were supposed to be on our honeymoon right now." She gulped a big swig of coffee as her father looked wounded.

"Princess, I'm sorry. I just don't know what to say." He looked sheepishly at the floor.

"Oh Dad." Sarah rolled her eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. "I'll get over it. I kind of am starting to already. I have been talking to an old friend and he's been a big help." She smiled, sort of a far-off look in her eyes.

Robert scowled. "Sarah. Don't you think it would be ill-advised to run head-long into another relationship? You need to process what happened and heal the hurt…"

Sarah was becoming irritated, clearly indicated by the red flush on her cheeks and her stern, furrowed eyebrows. "Dad, don't start. You disliked James from the start. You, of all people should be rejoicing that I'm not his wife." She crossed her arms and stared her father down, waiting for his weak denials.

"Okay, princess. I can't say I'm sad he isn't my son-in-law but I wish he hadn't betrayed and hurt you like he did. You deserve so much better." He leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Sarah sighed. "I know you want to protect me, but I have a feeling that this particular person wouldn't want to betray me or cause me to cry. I think James opened my eyes to the right guy for me and he did it by cheating. Go figure." She smiled wistfully. Clearly she hadn't ever considered the possibility that the reason she had always been melancholy was because she knew deep down that she belonged with Jareth. That James being such a douche could have been a kindness was the biggest surprise of them all.

Karen was busy at the stove, frying sausages and making waffles. The fragrance of those sausages had teased the nostrils of a sleeping Toby and he lumbered, bleary eyed, down the stairs. The grown ups in the kitchen eyed the young man in his short sleeved tee, which he was wearing inside out and an old pair of gym shorts. Moving past them, he grabbed a plate, took four waffles from the stack and eight sausages. "Hey!" Karen slapped his hand. "That's enough, young man. You're not the only one who's hungry."

Sarah laughed, grabbing a waffle and shoving a sausage link into her mouth. "Oh, Karen, he's a growing boy and they need those calories." She sat next to Toby and leaned over, so their parents wouldn't overhear. "Your minions up for some mischief?" she whispered softly and he nodded his head enthusiastically and continued to shove food into his mouth, washing it down with a glass of milk. "Well, I'm going upstairs to take a shower and I'll meet you in the backyard." She ruffled his hair and hopped up out of her seat and dashed up the stairs to take a shower.

 **TATGPM*TATGPM*TATGPM*TATGPM*TATGPM*TATGPM*TATGPM**

Toby sauntered over towards the old tire swing. Sarah was sitting, cross legged on the ground nearby, the soft, warm breeze blowing her hair gently away from her face. He stopped in front of her and dropped leisurely onto the grass next to her. "So, what is your scheme? How can I help?"

Her lips curled into a wicked looking grin and her eyes sparked with light. "Well, is there a way to sneak me underground? I need to deal with that little bitch personally. She is meddling into something she has no right." She leaned in as Toby pondered what she'd just said.

"You're going to laugh, but I've never asked them that. I always just assumed Jareth had to come to me and I couldn't go to him." He scratched his head and shrugged sheepishly.

"I don't think it's laughable and why would you ask if his Nibs always comes to you? Don't be so hard on yourself, Tobes." She grinned at him and grabbed him in a awkward hug. Giving him a nuggy, she laughs as he squirms out of her embrace. His Goblin hoard appeared at his side, ready to defend their charge when they saw it was the champion. They hid themselves amongst the bushes nearby and Fict steps closer to address the prince.

"Highness, what do you need?" He trembled and seemed jumpy and nervous.

"Fict, are you or any of the other goblins able to take of us to the Castle beyond the Goblin City?"

The small goblin looked puzzled at first and then glanced at the others hiding in the bushes. Cruld was nodding her head in the affirmative furiously, but Brots was shaking his head no. Fict turned back to Toby and said "maybe" before he started to cry. Treeg came out and hugged Fict. She was perhaps the smartest of the group, considering they were all pretty simple minded creatures. "Highness, if you and lady champion want to go to castle, we can take you. Not sure Kingy like it. You make so we not get bogged?"

Sarah tried to hide her smile while Toby tried to reassure the group that Jareth would not punish them. "Alright, then here's what I have in mind. You bunch take me and the prince here to the castle. Toby, you will keep Jareth busy and I'm going to hunt down that Fae slut and get even with her for trying to mess with my, um, my, erm, Goblin King." This made Toby chortle, her tripping over calling Jareth her man or boyfriend or anything committed, really. "Not funny, you brat. I'm not comfortable with this whole new aspect to our relationship, k?" Her efforts to get the laughter to stop were failing as now the goblins had joined in. And thing no one could see them in their parents private backyard. "Enough!" She screamed and the goblins scattered to hide in the bushes again and Toby froze, his hands firmly covering his mouth. "That's better. Now, you and I need to get a few things collected to take with us. If I've got to fight that female, I will need to be dressed in the right gear. Let's meet in your room, Toby, in say thirty minutes. I'll clear it with dad and Karen that we're off on a little excursion so they won't wonder that we're gone. Okay, let's get going." They all headed in different directions to prepare for their adventure.

 **TATGPM*TATGPM*TATGPM*TATGPM*TATGPM*TATGPM*TATGPM**

Standing in Toby's bedroom was the most unlikely group: a young, blonde man, dressed in dark jeans, a red and white stripe shirt and a tan windbreaker, a dark grey backpack slung over one shoulder; a petite brunette wearing teal and black marbled workout leggings, a black sports bra and a black leather jacket, her hands clad in fingerless gloves and a blue duffle bag in her hand and finally the five ragtag goblins, in their usual helmets and odd bits of clothing.

"Are you ready, Sarah? I mean, Treeg tells me that they can't send us back, Jareth will have to do that. They don't have that kind of power, you follow?" Toby looked genuinely worried that she might not have though this out.

"Hey, Tobes, I know what I'm doing. I'm sure Jareth will send you home again and let's just say, I have ways to persuade his Nibs, if he tries to be difficult." She chuckled at the embarrassed blush on Toby's cheeks. "Relax, I'm not going to share details, buddy. Let's do this."

The goblins held hands, forming a tight circle around the two travelers, and they started going in a circle. They moved slowly at first, but as they doubled the speed, their feet left the ground and a swirling vortex opened up under Sarah and Toby's feet, causing Sarah to shriek, but too late as they started to fall down a tunnel that reminded her of the walls of an old water well, covered in moisture and moss. As suddenly as the fall has started it ended, but they weren't dropped on the ground; they lightly touched down, as soft as if they had been laid on cushions.

"Next time you goblins do that, warn me, okay? You scared me half to death!" Toby was yelling at them, his hands on his hips, feet shoulder width apart, scowling just like Jareth. It almost made Sarah laugh but she didn't want to undermine Toby's authority with his subjects. Order had to be preserved.

"You alright, Toby? I'm all in one piece." Turning to Treeg, she motioned for her to cone closer. "Where do you think his majesty is?"

"Right here, behind you." Sarah stood up and froze to the spot, recognizing the rich baritone instantly. Looking at the goblins, all groveling on the ground, she turned around slowly, holding her head down. The first thing she saw was the toes of his polished boots. Her eyes moved up his length, noting the way his leather clung to his thighs and his impressive package. The rest of his clothing took her completely by surprise: he was shirtless and holding a fencing foil. She thought she might jump him right there in the corridor! He looked past her at the goblins. "What did you five mean by bringing my prince and the champion here to the castle? Well?" The goblins said nothing and trembled and shook in abject fear.

Toby spoke up first. "My lord, I commanded them to bring us. I also promised them that they would not be punished for doing it." Toby bowed his head and stretched an open hand toward Jareth.

"Very well, Tobias. Since you have made a promise, we will not punish your guards…this time. They know bringing humans into our world is dangerous. The labyrinth alerted me of the arrival of aboveworlders Immediately. I need to keep our worlds safe. Now, what brings you and your thoroughly charming sister to my home?" He was eying Sarah, clearly enjoying the clothing she had on and how little it left to the imagination.

Sarah let her duffle hit the floor and she moved towards Jareth, licking her lips. "I was wondering if you even noticed me, standing here." She reached out and touched the medallion hanging around his neck with her index finger, tracing its shape slowly. She could see him swallow hard and his pupils were dilated and dark as he let a smile curl his lips.

"Take the prince to the study and gave Ambrós keep him entertained. I will deal with the champion." He said all this without taking his eyes off her, his hand coming to rest on her waist as the other vanished the sword he'd just been holding. "I have notice you, Sarah." His voice was low and seductive. "I'm wondering that you came here. Have you forgiven me, then?" He pulled her up against his chest and she felt a warmth in the pit of her belly, her panties becoming damp in anticipation. "I can feel that you want this as much as I do, precious." He whispered into her ear and her knees buckled as she grabbed ahold of his shoulders to keep from falling to the ground. He ran his tongue over the shell of her ear and down her neck. "Will you let me have you this time? Hmm?"

"Yes." She breathed the word on a sigh as she felt him pick her up into his arms, cradling her like a child as he walked effortlessly towards a dark mahogany door. He swung it open and kicked it closed with the heel of his boot. "I have dreamed of this, my love, more times than you could imagine." Then he was kissing her, a deep sensual kiss, filled with longing. He ran his tongue over her lips and into her honeyed mouth, their tongues dancing together. "Sarah, my beautiful Sarah." He laid her down on the bed, she pulled him down with her, her hands roaming over his back and neck, running her fingers through his silky hair. Her hands moved down to the small of his back and further still, caressing and squeezing his bum, causing him to groan into her neck, where his tongue and lips were kissing and licking every inch of skin they came upon. He was pulling her jacket off her shoulder and she pushed herself up so he could slide it down her arms. Once the jacket was gone he moved to take her sports bra off. All Sarah could think was 'finally' and just as he reached for the strap to pull it down her arm, the door to the balcony flew open.

Jareth shot up and turned his head towards the sound and cursed. "What in the sevens curves of hell is going on here?" Sarah shrunk back into the pillows and covers on the bed, not knowing what would happen next. She felt the mattress move as Jareth got out of the bed, but she stayed where she lay, waiting.

Standing in the doorway was Eithne. Jareth could barely control his rage. "You must have a death wish, to invade the personal chamber of the king is the highest act of treason. What do you have to say for yourself, Eithne?" At the mention of the name Sarah sprang into action, leaping into a crouching position on the bed, ready to pounce like a panther. "You, convincing little whore!" She snarled at Eithne, her eyes looking almost cat-like in that moment.

"Jareth, I came for my earrings, the ones I left last night, after we…"

"Lying bitch! He wasn't with you last night. And now I'm going to kick your scheming ass for messing with my man!"

Jareth stared in shock at her declaration and in astonishment at her intentions to fight with the female in his chambers. "If the champion of the labyrinth wishes to dole out punishment for your very ill advised and grievous behavior, I will not stop her. Eithne, you may not use any magic, you have only your hands to defend yourself." He took row steps back, smiled proudly at Sarah and leaned up against the post of the bed to watch.

Eithne circled to the right and Sarah moved to follow, her hands clenched in fists and her body taut like a coiled spring. Just when it looked like the Fae female would flee, she leapt at Sarah, her long fingernails reaching out to scratch her. Sarah jumped to the side and kicked Eithne in the stomach, causing her to fall to the ground. She jumped on top of her and punch her square in the face, hearing the satisfying sound of her nose breaking from the sharp impact. Eithne wiped the blood running from her nose and shrieking, grabbed Sarah's hair and yanked it back and hit her on the cheek with her own punch. Sarah grabbed Eithne's hair and brought her chin down and brought her knee up to connect with it. The result was Eithne laid out on her back, out cold. "Get up! I'm not done with you!"

Suddenly, Jareth was holding her back. "She's unconscious, precious. You've defeated her. My champion." He kissed her.

"Jareth, can you get her out of here? Just the sight of her makes me angry." She shuddered as he threw a crystal at the body of the bloody woman.

"Sarah." He was down on one knee in front of her, holding her hand against his chest. "I love you."

Sarah stared down into his beautiful face and couldn't make a single sound. She'd lost the ability to speak for a moment. She watched as he waited and it became evident that her silence was making him doubt the timing of his declaration. "I, erm, um, I love you, Jareth. I think maybe I always have."

He took her tenderly in his arms, noticing the bruise that was bringing to blossom on her cheek. He put his arm under her knees and swept her up into his embrace, carrying her towards another door inside his chamber. "My love, you have some injuries, and they require attention." He stepped into the room and Sarah saw it was a roman style bathing suite with a deep sunken tub, already filled with steaming water. "Now, I'm going to bathe you and heal your injuries as best I'm able."

"Oh, Jareth, you don't need to…" he stopped her protestations by kissing her.

"I know," he spoke softly, "but I want to." He proceeded to help remove her bra and leggings, checking her injuries as he went. She had several scrapes on her arms, her knees were bruised along with her cheek and there were more than a few very nasty scratches from Eithne's fingernails.

Sarah felt vulnerable and self conscious, standing there, in just her bikini panties. He nodded for her to remove her panties herself and then he guided her into the water. As soon as the water hit to scrapes and scratches it burned and she hissed in pain. She was just starting to relax when she heard Jareth stepping into the water as well. She couldn't help herself as she opened her eyes to look at him. He was like a god standing there, completely without a hint of self consciousness. He picked up a sponge and some soap and gently started to wash her.

Sarah marveled at how he seemed to be totally involved in the task of bathing her, it seemed clinical and not sexual at all. She watched him as he hummed a tune and moved the sponge over her breasts and down her belly, not even hesitating as he came to the nest of dark curls. "Jareth?"

"Yes, my love?"

"How is it your so calm and not even a little turned on by this? I'm getting more than a little excited, you know?" She reaches up and touches his cheek.

"Precious, this is a task that I must complete. I was trained as a soldier long before I ran the labyrinth to become its king. There is a discipline in following the task through to its completion." He stopped at her thigh and turned to look at her. "If I stop concentrating on the task at hand, my desire for you would become very apparent." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and smirk. And with that, he resumed washing her. Having washed her, even her hair, he lifted her out of the water and then wrapped her in soft, warm towels. He wrapped another around his hips and again lifted her into his arms to carry her to the bed.

"You know, I could get used to being pampered like this." She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Sarah, if you only give me a chance, I will love and pamper you for the rest of our lives." He laid her onto the bed and she stretched her arms out to pull him to her. He let her pull him into her arms, holding her close, breathing in her fragrance. "How you turn my world, my precious. I move the stars for no one but you." He kissed her as if the world was falling down. "Rest, my love," he spoke as he pulled the covers over them both. He stroked her cheek. "Sleep now."

 _Well, another chapter completed. If I have pleased you, don't forget to review. I do so enjoy hearing my story brings you pleasure. 😀_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six – I've Made My Way To The Castle Beyond The Goblin City

A low grumbling noise woke Sarah from her slumber: her stomach was protesting: she hadn't eaten since breakfast. She opened her eyes and immediately found she was in Jareth's bed but alone. Clearly he had dressed her in a soft golden gown. And her cheek ached. Her head ached. The scratches from that scheming bitch ached.

She stood at the door that must lead out into the hallway, but if she left the bedchamber would she find him or get horribly lost? "Well, I came here to be with him, so I guess off I go."

She opened the door and poked just her head out, looking left and then right. The hallway was dimly lit but the floors were immaculate and there were beautiful tapestries hanging from the walls as well as magnificent paintings. Sarah decided to go to the left since going to the right hadn't worked out so well last time. The corridor was dimly lit and cleaner than she would have thought, considering this was a castle that seemed to be crawling with goblins and chickens. But the path was completely debris free. She smiled but winced from the pain that action brought to her bruised cheek.

As she walked along, every time she came to a door, she would try it to see if it was open. The first door was locked. "Damn it." She moved down to the next door which was on the left side of the corridor. Even in this dim light, she was impressed with the carvings on the heavy oak door. This one was not locked and she slowly pushed the door open. There was a warm, fragment scent that assailed her nostrils. It smelled spicy and sweet like chai tea. There was flickering light visible from the small crack she had opened up, so she pushed it open a bit more.

The room was beautiful: rich, plush furniture and floor to ceiling bookshelves. Sarah stood in the doorway, gaping at all those books. "Amazing" she spoke softly. As she stepped into the room, she saw there was no one in here and decided to remember this room but to move on.

The next three doors were all locked and Sarah was starting to wonder just how many doors she would have to try to find where Toby and Jareth were.

A fourth door was unlocked but the room looked unused. The fifth was a broom closet, which made her giggle, thinking back on Hoggle opening one in that oubliette and the sixth was a solarium, bright and cheerful, with gilt benches and many types of plant life. The next door was unlocked and as she turned the handle to open it, it was suddenly and forcefully pulled from her hand.

"Who is spying in the Castle beyond the Goblin City?" The voice was a warm tenor in timber and intelligent looking aqua blue eyes stared sternly at her. The Fae in front of her was tall with shocking red hair held back in a ponytail. He grabbed her arm and pulled her forcefully into the room. This was when Sarah saw Toby sitting by the fire, a table full of open books in front of him.

"Hey, Ambrós, that's my sister, be gentle with her! Seriously, Jareth will not be happy if you bruise the champ… Sarah! Who hurt you? That bruise!" He rushed over and hugged her, reaching up tenderly to touch her injured cheek, which looked quite alarming, all purple, blue and deep red.

Sarah looked down, feeling embarrassed and a bit foolish. "Don't make such a fuss, Tobes. I'm fine."

Toby frowned and rubbed his fingers over the stubble on his chin. Then he furrowed his brow and clenched his jaw. "Did Jareth do that? I'll kill him!"

"What? Toby, no!" She watched in horror as Toby stormed out of the study, heading Gods only knew where to, in search of the king, shouting for him as his moved quickly through the castle. Ambrós followed, more amused than concerned and she was left to run after. "Toby, he didn't do this! You have to stop and let me explain. Please?" She couldn't keep up with him, as he was taller, with longer legs and was just faster. "Toby! Stop!" Tears were rolling down her cheeks now and her sobs echoed, along with their shouting, down the corridors."

"Jareth, I demand you show yourself. I cannot let you hurt my sister and not pay for it! I will defend her, since she clearly is not able to protect herself from you!" Toby was crazed as he was heading towards the throne room. Sarah watched as he reached the double doors and violently threw them open with a loud boom.

J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S

The Goblin King was in a meeting with his council when Toby burst into the throne room, demanding satisfaction for his treatment of Sarah. He stood and stared at his crown prince, baffled at what the boy could be going on about. He'd done nothing to mistreat his Sarah: He loved her. He was in the process of having his request to marry the champion submitted to the High Court. He wanted to be able to make her his queen and that required the consent of the High King. But this outburst could not be tolerated.

"Tobias! What is the meaning of this intrusion? Whatever are you going on about?" He moved towards the young man, scowling, his hands on his hips. He caught Ambrós fast on the lad's heels and bringing up the rear, a still injured Sarah, tears running down her cheeks.

Toby pulled himself up to his full height, doing his best to seem threatening and pointed an accusing finger at Jareth. "You have hurt Sarah, bruised her face and gods know what else you've done. How could you hurt her? She loves you and I, I trusted you." His anger and hurt radiated off of him, making him dangerous since he was beginning to come into some of his magic.

Jareth heaved a sigh and placed a hand over his eyes in frustration. He turned to the council members. "Please leave us. I'll call you back when I've dealt with the prince." He turned and looked past Toby at Sarah and Ambrós, who was making an effort to speak.

"Sire, I found the champion, not knowing who she was, at the study door and thought she was spying. I grabbed her and pulled her into the room and Prince Tobias objected to my treatment of his sister. It was then that he saw her injuries and assumed you were the cause." He lowered his head and stepped back allowing Sarah to move closer.

"Sarah, are you alright? Ambrós did not hurt you, did he?" He moved to her side and took her hand gently into his and looked at her arm.

"Take your hands off of her! You've done enough harm, I'd say." Toby lunged towards Jareth but never reached him as Jareth froze him in his place.

"That will be enough out of you, young man. You've thrown about enough slander and baseless accusations." He turned back to Sarah and placed a tender kiss on her lips. "Precious, I am sorry you are caught up in this. Ambrós, leave us, please." The advisor withdrew, closing the throne room doors behind him. Jareth guided Sarah up to his throne and pulled her onto his lap as he sat down, cuddling her close and she laid her head on his shoulder. Once she was comfortable and safe, he released Toby.

"Now, stand there and hear me carefully Tobias. I will not ever allow you to speak to me in that manner again. I am your sovereign: I am not the one who injured your sister. I could never hurt my beloved anymore than I could hurt you. She is my heart, foolish boy." He kissed her uninjured cheek tenderly, to emphasize his devotion.

"But", Toby stuttered, "but, but I don't understand. Who hurt her? Sarah? What happened?"

She raised her head and again felt shame and embarrassment. "I fought Eithne and she punched me before I knocked her out. I didn't speak up right away because I was a little embarrassed that I let my temper run so wild, but," and she smiled lovingly at Jareth, "love makes you do strange and crazy things. I'm sorry you thought Jareth hit me. I don't think that he could even if I gave him cause." She kissed him a bit more passionately than she meant to and Toby groaned.

"Gods, can you two not do that in front of me? Ugh!" Clearly, Toby was not interested in observing his sister make out with the king.

Jareth chuckled, but then his demeanor changed. "Tobias, you must swear to never burst into my throne room, or any of my rooms, throwing around accusations. Get the facts first. And now, return to my study. Ambrós is waiting there for you as you have some studying to do before I return you to your parents."

Toby looked properly chagrined and hung his head as he spoke. "Yes, sire." And he slunk out the door looking very forlorn indeed.

Once they were alone again, Jareth turned Sarah's head to the side to look at the bruised cheek more closely. He tsked several times. "Does it hurt much, Sarah mine?" He placed a soft kiss upon her cheek. Sarah shook her head. "Good, because I have wanted to kiss you properly since I woke up this morning." He slowly placed his hands on either side of her face, gently pulling her closer to him and pressed his lips against hers. Sliding his lips sensually across her petal soft mouth caused her to moan softly and her hands grabbed the silken strands of his hair tightly, holding him securely to her.

He couldn't help chuckle to himself at how his Sarah was holding on with a desperation, as if he had any intention of letting this luscious creature out of his arms. He let his hands caress her curves through the cotton fabric of the gown he'd dressed her in. "Sarah." He sighed her name.

"Jareth, surely you don't mean to take me here in the throne room?" She shivered as his lips and tongue worked magic on her throat and neck.

"Use your right words, precious. Tell me what you want." He was driving her to the point of madness with his kisses and caresses.

Sarah sighed and swallowed hard before she spoke, "I wish the you would take me to your bed and make me yours…right now."

Jareth inhaled deeply and as he exhaled, softly spoke his reply. "Finally." And the pair faded out of view in the throne room, reappearing almost at the same instant in Jareth's bedchamber.

Their kisses turned decidedly more passionate upon being truly alone and safe from disturbances and potential intrusions. His blood felt like it was on fire; never before had he been so completely enraptured in the arms of a woman. But this wasn't just any woman: this was his Sarah! "Oh, Sarah." He was soaring, the feeling was not unlike flying in his owl form. He loosened the ribbon that held her gown on her shapely body, his hands trembling slightly. This was not like the day before, when he was bathing her to help assess and heal some of her injuries. He felt a thrumming in his ears, his breathing was short and erratic as she shivered and moaned with every touch and every kiss. He pushed the gown down off her shoulders and it fell to the floor, leaving her standing there in just a thin silk chemise. He took a step back and gazed at her luminous skin.

Sarah had decided she wanted to be passive at first, letting Jareth start the seduction but she had reached the point where she no longer wished to be docile: she wanted to be the aggressor. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him forcefully against her body, kissing him with vigor. She pulled his vest off, nearly pulling the buttons off the garment in her haste.

"Hey, there is no call to destroy the garments…" He couldn't finish what he would have said because she swallowed the words with another searing kiss. And still she was hasty and nigh to violent, ripping his shirt as she pulled it from him.

"Ah, yes." She sighed as her lips moved down to his chest and she let her tongue flick over one of his nipples. He growled into her hair. She loved his ardor. She'd had lovers but right now, none of them had held the promise of pure sexual ecstasy she knew awaited her with him.

Quickly, he twisted them around and pushed her down on the bed, grinding his hardness into her. "My Sarah, beautiful and passionate. I am so blessed you willingly give yourself to me."

She threw her head back and laughed. He looked so surprised at her reaction. "Oh, Jareth, I have something else in mind." She gave him a look for pure lust and flipped him onto his back. His shocked groan fueled her desire and she pulled his leggings down, releasing his engorged manhood into her waiting mouth.

She watched him as she sucked and licked him, his head turned to the right as a litany of praises and endearments fell from his lips. His hips rose and fell to the rhythm she had set for them. Suddenly, she left him, sitting back on his knees and pulled the chemise from her body, letting him look at her in all her glory. His eyes glazed over, his breathing was hitching and he grabbed at her to pull her to him, but she just shook her head.

"You've always set the rules of our games up until now. I want you my way, and I want you begging for release before I give it to you." She inched up closer to his hard shaft while her fingers caressed and teased every inch of his flesh and when she touched his amulet, to was so warm it almost burned her.

"So," he groaned, his deep voice, heavy with desire, "you want to rule a king? Why should I give you such power over me?" He chuckled at the irony of his choice of words.

She leaned forward, rubbing her soft curls over him and whispered into his ear, "because I know you want me this way. You want to be fucked like none of your previous women were willing to do. You want an equal, not some passive, simpering little princess, right?"

She ground her damp curls against his cock and watched as his eyes looked deeply into hers. He swallowed hard as he growled. "Yes, alright." He ground out the words. "I want an equal: a queen!" He dropped his head down in the pillows and in complete resignation sighed. "I'm yours, do with me what you will."

She moaned as she grabbed his hard shaft and guided it to her dripping wet pussy. She lifted her hips up and took him in with one swift movement. Jareth lurched up and cried out in ecstasy as she claimed him. Sarah wasted no time, rotating her hips as she rode him. She moaned as he filled her like no other had before. At that moment Sarah realized no other would ever be able to give her what Jareth could. He was grabbing her hips to try to guide her to get him off faster but she laughed a throaty sound as she moved to rise up, almost releasing him as she clenched her muscles around the head of his cock.

"Gods, woman! Do you mean to torture me?" He growled harshly.

She leaned forward, holding on to the head of his throbbing manhood with her muscles as she licked the shell of his pointed ear. "Are you begging me, my king?" She chuckled.

He groaned as he whispered softly,"Yes."

"I didn't quite hear that." She moved herself down onto him slowly, grinding on the way down. She lifted her hips up again, barely holding on to his shaft. "Are you begging me, Jareth?"

He turned his head violently, glared at her, his eyes blazing with passion and anger. "Yes, damn it! I'm begging you, give me my release, you cruel-eyed vixen!" He shouted it, and Sarah was sure that the whole kingdom had heard him. She kissed the lobe of his ear and whispered, "that's all you had to do", as she proceeded to ride him with an abandon she'd never experienced.

The groaning and moaning sounds that echoed around the chamber were so similar in sound that neither knew which if them was making them. Sarah could feel her orgasm just out of her reach and quickened her pace, allowing Jareth to grab her hips and thrust up against her, harder and faster until she screamed his name in release. Just as she began to drift back into her body she felt his seed shoot into her with the full force of Jareth's orgasm. He shouted in triumph, giving to Sarah the full sensation of his joy and love.

She fell down on his chest, panting and gasping for air. She could feel his arms around her, his hands sliding sensually over her still tingling skin. "Sarah. Oh, Sarah." He smiled at her as she turned to gaze upon his face.

"Yes, my king?" Her voice help no hint of mockery. In fact it rang with total sincerity.

"You look so beautiful sharing you release with me. I love you, Sarah Williams of Nyack, Champion of the labyrinth and holder of my heart. Stay with me always."

She smiled down at him. "Jareth, what are you saying?"

He grinned as he spoke the words he had being holding in for fifteen years. "The Labyrinth made you its champion and you have conquered its king. Be my wife, my queen."

Sarah looked shocked for just a moment and then she kissed him. Tears welled up in her eyes as she nodded. "It would be my honor. You've granted me my dreams."

"And you have given me mine." He kissed her tenderly and lovingly, pulling her down next to him as he hugged her tightly to him. They remained intertwined as they drifted off into blissful post-coital slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Do As I Say**

Toby found himself, once again, in the study with Ambrós, whose quill scratched over the parchment in front of him. Ambrós was humming an all too happy tune and Toby glared at him, wishing he'd just stop being so damned pleased.

"Ambrós, what are you so happy about, anyway? I can't stand all of this and I'm tired of reading about the history of the Goblin kingdom. Can't I practice some magic, please?"

Ambrós raised his eyes from the invitations to the wedding feast he was already writing and stared at the princeling, with some small measure of sympathy. "Master Tobias, the king was quite plain in his instructions and that was that you study for having made such a scene in front of the king's council. I do feel for you, but you need to learn this." He placed the quill down and smiled. He considered answering the heir's question regarding his joyous disposition. Why not tell him? "I am happy because his Majesty has asked the Champion to marry him. It is an event that is a long time coming and the whole of the Underground will rejoice. I would think you would be happy as well, since I learned of your matchmaking attempts from your goblin hoard. Dangerous but well intended, I dare say you did help."

"They're getting married? How do you know this? We've both been in here since I was dismissed from the throne room."

"Master Tobias, now surely you know that his majesty can communicate with me without seeing me face to face! He has advised me to start the invitations. The wedding is to take place as soon as he can persuade Lady Sarah to agree to the date as she has accepted his proposal already." He chuckled as he tapped on the history book in front of Toby. "You have more studying to do and I have so much to arrange. Finally, the castle will have a mistress again. The king will soon have his queen and I have staff to hire and rooms to prepare."

Toby was surprised. Wow, Sarah was going to marry Jareth. His plan had worked and they were getting married! Toby sat back and stared out the window, smiling. It was all he had wanted: Sarah would be happy as would Jareth. The two people he loved more than anyone else would finally come together and build a life for themselves. He glanced over at Ambrós and saw the man totally absorbed in his writing and lists and slowly inch his way to the door. He rose stealthily to his feet and carefully and quietly opened the door to the study and headed down the corridor towards Jareth's chambers. He wanted to be the first to congratulate them and to gloat that he had been right all along!

He reached the door and found two goblins standing guard. These were not the usual goblins one would see chasing chickens around the old throne room. No, these were soldiers and not to be trifled with. "I have business with his majesty, kindly let me pass." Toby announced this with confidence and authority, so that the guards leapt to attention and stepped aside for the crown prince.

Inside the chambers, Jareth was enjoying lightly caressing Sarah's breasts as she snuggled up against his firm chest. "Tell me, precious, when did you decide you were not vexed with me and that you needed to enlist Toby and his goblins to come here? Why didn't you just call me to you? I would have been by your side in an instant."

Sarah smiled, even though her cheek still twinged in pain a bit. "I guess, I was a little embarrassed to admit I had jumped to conclusions and how unfairly I judged you for having a life, a sex life all these years. It's not like I was a virgin, so why would I assume you would live as a monk." She turned in his arms and kissed him tenderly. "I've loved you for so many years, Jareth, even when I didn't understand the feelings fully, I knew I loved you. I wasn't ready to face that, since I still saw myself as a little girl. And then, when I did understand, I was angry that you never came to see me and ignored me in favor of Toby."

Jareth went to object but she placed her fingers over his lips. "Hush, darling, I know you made him your heir. I understood that but I sulked a long time and then boys started to notice me, so I decided I needed to just be a teenage girl and experience dating. I pushed my feelings for you down so I could move on. I had boyfriends and eventually lovers and even got engaged. But always, the love I felt for you kept my heart from being given to another. My heart was yours then and will always belong to you." She moved to kiss him but now Jareth placed his fingers against her lips. It was time he spoke his truth.

"My beautiful champion, how many years we have wasted foolishly. I am more to blame than you. I wanted you so desperately that I proposed, quite badly and you were partly frightened and partly believed it to be more games. How could a woman-child fully comprehend the love and desire I felt? You crushed me, but it was pride that kept me away. I thought you needed space and time to mature. After I got over the hurt, I wanted to court you, truly I did. I saw you every time I came to visit with Toby. You grew only more beautiful and the love and passion I felt also grew. But then I saw how you were accepting other suitors and, as painful as it was, I knew I had no right to renew my proposal. So, I decided I would bury my love for you in my heart and look to assuage my lust in the arms of another." He kissed her tears, as he could see she felt responsible for his pain. Shaking his head gently he continued. "No, my love, do not blame yourself. Toby saw that I had searched for and found a substitute for you. A look-a-like but really only a cheap imitation. I couldn't have you so I settled but she never touched my heart. I saved that for you. And now, I am happier than I ever dared dream I would be. I'm sure my subjects and my family will not know me when they see me again. I feel reborn in our shared love." He kissed her deeply, with more passion and that moved them both to resume their lovemaking with renewed vigor. They were startled when there was a rapping at the chamber door.

"Who, in the seven circles of hell, dares disturb me?" Jareth snarled in supreme annoyance.

"Jareth?" The young male voice was tentative. "It's Toby. Can I speak with you?"

Sarah pulled on a robe hanging from the bedpost and Jareth sat up against the many pillows and waited for Sarah to show she was ready to receive visitors. Sarah smoothed her tousled hair and nodded to signal her acceptance.

"Enter, Tobias."

Toby pushed the door open slowly and slipped into the room, closing the door behind him. He grinned with pure pleasure at seeing Sarah and Jareth together. It was a little weird to know what they had been doing but he was mature enough to not let that truly bother him. "I wanted to see you two and give you my congratulations at your engagement. I told you that you belonged together." The self-satisfied grin on his face was just too much!

"Toby, thank you. I should be upset with you for meddling but I'm not. I'm too happy to care how or who got us here. Right, Jareth?"

Jareth scowled at first but then that typical smirk popped up and he had to nod in agreement. "Yes, Toby…" Jareth called him 'Toby'! much to Toby's surprise and delight. "…I, too am happy you meddled. You are wise and will someday make a fine ruler. You show astute skills in reading people." He winked at the young man and Toby blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you, my liege!" Tony bowed perfectly and then moved to Sarah and hugged her as she ruffled his mop of hair and squeezed him close.

Jareth quirked his head to the side and looked puzzled. "How did you know I asked Sarah…"

"Ambrós. He was so damned happy and his humming was driving me bonkers. So, I asked him why he was so pleased and he told me. The three of them laughed and Jareth recovered first.

"Ambrós is a loyal retainer and trusted advisor. I treasure him. He has wanted me to marry for a long time, says the castle needs a mistress and I need a queen." His arm moved to rest on Sarah's shoulder and he sighed. "He is right, I do need my queen, my champion."

Sarah laid her head against Jareth's shoulder and sighed. Toby saw this as his cue to discreetly leave the lovers alone, so he moved out the door quickly and quietly. Jareth smiled, realizing that his heir was mature and wise beyond his years… thankfully.

Toby walked out the door, past the guards that he acknowledged with a short nod as he continued back towards the study. He would dutifully resume his studies, and not complain one bit. Things had changed in the Castle beyond the Goblin City. Sarah would be Goblin Queen and Jareth was calling him Toby. No longer stiff and formal, he was dropping the majestic court demeanor and was showing his feelings for Toby. Abruptly, Toby stood frozen in front of the study door. Jareth was showing his feelings not just for Sarah but for him as well. He did love his heir! Until this moment, Toby had never realized how much he wanted to feel the depth of the emotions his king felt for him. He smiled the most dazzling smile. He opened the study door, noting that Ambrós had not even registered his absence at all. He looked up from his lists and invitations, shock clear upon his face.

"And just where did you wonder off to? You are supposed to be studying the history of the Goblin realm!"

Toby chuckled. "I snuck out to congratulate his Majesty and my sister. I didn't dare stay too long as I feel sure they would have continued their passionate play whether I remained or not."

Ambrós laughed, long and loud. "I am certain you assessed the situation correctly. Our king has denied his love for the Champion so long that he will want to make up for all the lonely years they have both lived through."

Toby resumed his seat in front of the book and proceeded to continue his studying, secure in the knowledge that things were finally as they should be and soon, very soon, the joy he felt would be shared with all creatures of the Underground.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

 ** _I am begging for forgiveness:_**

 ** _Firstly, because this chapter has been so long in coming._**

 ** _Secondly, because it is shorter than it was supposed to be. My computer decided to perform an update and I lost several paragraphs and just couldn't recreate them._** ****

 ** _This story is nearing its conclusion and I feel compelled to tell you that as soon as "Can You Mend My Broken Heart" is completed there will be two new works coming:_**

 ** _"_** ** _My Immortal" a new story and "Painting Mornings of Gold" the sequel to "Paint Me A Picture" I am very excited for these new stories. My muse will only allow me to complete what I haven't because I am letting her run wild with the new stories._**

 ** _If you feel moved to review, please do. I look forward to writing as I haven't been very inspired of late but with my petulant muse finally agreeing to terms during our parlay, I am certain everyone will be most pleased with the results._**

 ** _Blessed Be!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Meeting The Parents**

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Jareth was lying in his bed, his arms holding a slumbering Sarah to his chest. He listened to her gentle breathing, an occasional contented sigh escaping from her well-kissed lips. Never in all his long life had he been so completely happy and content. The Goblin council had received word that the High king had approved his marrying the Champion. In fact, he chuckled that his uncle had not added 'it's about time' to the missive containing his consent. High King Arcturus was the brother of his mother, Queen Carys. She had married King Tyrol, ruler of the Realm of Dreams. He could hardly wait to see the looks on their faces when they met his betrothed. And Neldor, his older brother, would be so jealous that Jareth had such a beauty for his Queen. The Queen Of the Labyrinth. Queen Sarah. Jareth kissed her cheek as he played around with how he would introduce her to his family.

He climbed carefully from the bed, wishing to let Sarah continue to sleep. He needed to return Toby home. But, he didn't make it to the bathroom to dress, because she immediately sensed she was no longer in his arms.

"Jareth? Where do you think you are going?" She smiled, guessing this had something to do with Toby.

"Ah, Precious, you are awake." He smiled sheepishly. "I had wished to let you remain abed, but it is clear you wish to go with us, to your family home." He looked resigned to the idea.

She rose from the covers, still naked, looking like Venus rising from the sea. "Well, yes, I wish to go with you. There are many things I need to do, so that I may stay here…forever."

He moved to hold her in his arms as he added, "not long at all. Well, I will need to dress you, since your charming clothes are nowhere to be found." He smirked and raised one eyebrow, making him look positively wicked. "How shall I dress you, my love?" He looked her up and down and opted to clothe her in red leather pants, a black bra and a see through black lace blouse. The last item was a killer pair of red strap heels. He stepped back and admired his work. "What do you think?"

Sarah gazed into the mirror and gasped. "Jareth! I can't dress like this in front of my father! Well, yeah, I guess I can. I love it! What are you going to be wearing?" She purred as she pressed her body tightly to him. She felt a rustle of cloth and a gentle breeze and stepped away from Jareth to notice he was wearing a tight fitting pair of slacks and a blue silk shirt. His hair was unchanged but pulled into a ponytail, his highly arched eyebrows looking completely normal. She licked her lips and kissed him. "Ooo, I think I love how hot you look."

He winked at her and took her hand, tucking it into the crook of his arm as he pulled her out of their bedchamber and towards the study, where they would collect Toby. "Sarah, I would like to meet your father and step-mother. I intend to introduce you to my family as soon as Toby is safely back at his home. I think it is important that we keep everything honest and open. Do you agree?"

She looked a bit worried. "I like the idea, in theory. My parents will have a lot of trouble with the truth. Especially the fact that I'm marrying you so soon after breaking my engagement to the prick. Add the fact that you are a magical Fae king and we have a perfectly fucked up situation."

Jareth patted her hand again, trying to calm and reassure her. "Precious, trust me. I believe I can persuade your parents to believe I am who and what I am. As to it being too soon…I do not think that even matters at this point. You are a grown woman and more than capable of making life choices without your parents input." He kissed her cheek and pulled her a bit closer.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }] }{ }{ }{

Toby looked at the study door intently. He knew Jareth would be coming soon to take him home. What he did not know was that Sarah would be going along and that she would be introducing the Goblin King to their parents. When the door finally opened and Toby not only saw Jareth but Sarah as well, and also what they were wearing, he cleverly deduced this would not be a normal drop-off. "Sarah, Jareth, you two look, um, nice."

Jareth couldn't help but laugh at the confused look on his heir's face. It truly was comical. "Toby, come, we have to leave now or I will have to reorder time to arrive before dinner." He watched as the confusion continued to flummox the young man standing in front of him.

Sarah watched the two men in the study. It was at this moment that she noticed that Toby looked different. He looked a lot like Jareth. She felt afraid over this new revelation. "Jareth? Why does Toby look so much like you? Will our parents see this?" She grabbed onto his arm, in a slight panic.

He placed his hand reassuringly on hers. "My love, Toby looks more Fae here because I grant him a glamour. It is easier on those dim witted goblins if he looks Fae. That way, they are more accepting of him as my heir." The glamour will fall away as soon as we translocate to your home Above." He patted her hand three times and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her bruised cheek. "Precious, I think my healer could fix that bruise. May I summon her?"

Her? The healer was a female? Sarah felt a surge of jealousy at the idea of a beautiful, ethereal female touching her Jareth, seeing him, perhaps naked? Her face flushed red and her eyes flashed dangerously. Through clenched teeth she hissed. "Sure, summon her so she can tend to me injury." And I can get a look at this healer and put her in her place.

Toby suppressed a chuckle but could not keep from grinning. He knew what his sister was thinking by the look of her. The air in the room shifted and a robed Fae woman stood before the mortal woman. Radelia was beautiful for so ancient a being. Her hair was pure white, her face wrinkled but still quite lovely. Her golden eyes shone like warm honey as she curtsied to his majesty and his betrothed. "Your Highness, my lady, how can I serve the Goblin realm?"

"Radelia, my betrothed has a bruise that mars her beauty. I wish you to do everything in your abilities to heal this temporary imperfection on so lovely a cheek." He nodded and stepped back to allow the healer access to Sarah. She went straight to work, applying a salve that with each stroke caused the offending bruise to fade more.

Sarah stared at the Fae female in front of her and felt ashamed. She had been jealous of this old but still lovely creature. She shook herself at the notion that she would need to reign in her jealous notions when it came to other women. Clearly, Jareth loved her and she had no reason to doubt his devotion and fidelity.

"Lady Sarah, I have done all I can. There is still a slight discoloration but my remedies are for the Fae and you are a mortal. I beg your forgiveness, majesty, my lady, for failing to do better." She curtsied as low as she could, keeping her eyes down in subjugation. Sarah placed her fingers under the woman's chin and raised her head up.

"Radelia, I'm sure it is a great improvement over the way it looked before your ministrations. I am grateful for your service." Sarah smiled at the healer and felt Jareth's hand upon her shoulder. She watched the healer rise up and nodded to her.

Jareth nodded his head and spoke. "You honor your king with your service. You are dismissed, Radelia." The healer disappeared the same way she had appeared. Jareth placed his other hand on Toby's shoulder and whispered, "Close your eyes, you two." And in the very next instant they were standing in the driveway. When Toby and Sarah gasped, Jareth shrugged and simply stated, "I would think you two would have become accustomed to translocation by now." Toby just shook his head.

The trio walked slowly up the path to the front entry. Toby sped up his pace and grabbed the doorknob, opening the door so they could enter. He announced their arrival. "Mom! Dad! We're back and we've brought company!"

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Karen walked into the foyer from the kitchen, drying her damp hands with a dish cloth. Toby looked just as he had that morning, his jeans were a bit dusty and the red striped shirt could use a washing but he seemed unharmed. "Sarah! When I said you could take Toby on an adventure, I had no idea…"The words died on her lips as she spotted Jareth, looking incredibly handsome in his slacks and silk shirt. "Who is this?" She was intrigued, upset and annoyed all at the same time. Her shrill voice had brought Robert in from his study.

"What is with all this caterwauling? What has happened?" Robert looked from his wife and her upset expression, to his son, who seemed to find the whole situation entertaining, to Sarah and her strange companion. His eyebrows shot up on his face in shock. His princess was wearing a very provocative ensemble and the man with her had his arm possessively wrapped around her waist, holding her snuggly against his hip. "Sarah, are you going to introduce us to your, um, friend?"

Sarah smiled at her dad and then at her step-mother. "I want you to meet my fiancé, Jareth. I mentioned him to you the other morning over coffee, remember Dad?" She removed Jareth's hand from her waist and walked over to hug and kiss her dad. She even gave Karen a hug, feeling very happy and wanting to impart some of her joy to her family. She smiled at Toby. He was leaning against the wall, his hands shoved in his pockets, grinning like a fool.

Robert's face turned deep red in rising anger. "Sarah, please, none of this nonsense. I thought we had discussed it would be foolishness to fall into another man's arms on the rebound. I thought you were smarter than this!" He huffed in frustration as he noted Karen nodding in agreement.

Before Sarah could object and start shouting at her parents, Jareth stepped forward. "Mr. Williams, I can assure you that this is no rebound. Sarah and I have known each other for fifteen years. She is a mature and intelligent woman of thirty and knows her own heart. We have finally found our way together and, believe me, you will not be able to change her mind." He smirked and waved his hand at her father, dismissing him as only a monarch could.

"You have some nerve, buddy. I will do everything in my power to prevent a marriage between you and my daughter." Robert's face was now virtually purple with rage. "I think you should leave."

Jareth twisted his wrist and a crystal appeared, balanced on his fingertips. He dropped it and the parents were frozen in place, Toby and Sarah were unaffected by the magical spell Jareth had cast. With a wave of his hand, he had changed into his Goblin armor and dressed Sarah is a gorgeous Underground gown of deep red and Toby was dressed in a variant of Jareth's armor, more subdued and less imposing. "I had hoped to discuss things rationally, but I think a crash course about my realm will be better to move things along. With the snap of his fingers, all parties found themselves in the Williams living room. Robert and Karen still could not move but they now had the ability to speak.

"Robert, what's happening? Have we been drugged?" She spoke over Robert's words as he was also speaking. "Karen, do you see what I'm seeing? Did you hear what this Jared person said?"

Sarah huffed in intense frustration. "Dad, Karen, his name is Jareth. He is the Goblin king and none of this is caused by drugs or tricks. Let me explain my side of this story and then Jareth can fill in the rest." Both people stayed quiet as Sarah proceeded to explain the whole story. Toby chimed in occasionally to back up what his sister was saying. "And that's how come I changed and stopped being such a brat."

Now, Jareth spoke up. "After Sarah rejected me, I decided I would visit with Toby, as I had named him my heir. I have groomed him all these years to one day take my place, which will not happen for many, many years. And, I observed how Sarah matured but chose mortal suitors. I gave up on the hope of making her my Queen. But as fate would have it, my princeling decided he would play matchmaker and bring us together. And now we will be marrying soon. I hope to keep Sarah close to her family but I will not allow you to keep us apart." He rose from his seat and walked over to the Williams' to release them from the immobility spell. Placing a hand on each mortal, they regained their ability to move.

Robert looked at Karen, then over to their son and finally to Sarah and this king of goblins. "What should we do?" He whispered to his confused wife. She looked like she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"I don't think we can do anything but go along with it. Unless you have magical powers you've never told me about." As she watched her husband shake his head, she rose to go into the kitchen and fix dinner for her step-daughter's future husband.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Sarah sat on Jareth's lap, snuggling close to him, feeling happier than any woman had the right to feel. "Jareth, I can't believe you did that to my parents." She chuckled and kissed his neck just below his ear.

"Sarah, after waiting fifteen years to have you accept my marriage proposal, I will not let anyone prevent our bonding. I am yours and you are mine from this day until the end of time." He kissed her with deep, loving passion and feeling, that Sarah felt the tears of pure joy prickle her eyes. He gazed into her face and softly whispered. "Are you ready to meet my family, Precious?"

Sarah smiled but looked nervous. "I think I'm ready but are they ready for me? I am, after all, only a mortal woman, not Fae." She chewed on her bottom lip and clearly felt most inadequate.

Jareth pulled her closer into his embrace and stroked her hair. "My courageous champion, how can you doubt yourself now? You have endured so much to achieve your dreams. You are completely deserving and worthy of the title Queen of the Labyrinth and the Goblins. My parents and brother will be in awe of you. You forget, we Fae can choose our mates from the mortal realm and have done so for millennia. My father and brother will be quite envious that I have so beautiful a lady as my betrothed." He kissed her cheek and turned her face so he could capture her lips in a deep kiss. "Now, we need to find just the right gown for this occasion. My mother, Queen Carys of the Dream realm will need to be impressed." He lifted her up into his arms and carried her to the Queen's chambers. The rooms had been waiting for her since she completed the labyrinth.

"Jareth, I can walk, you do know. I feel silly being carried." She pushed a few errant hairs away from his face and kissed his lips tenderly.

"I like carrying you, my love. You are a light burden and I enjoy having your luscious body as close to mine as much as possible." He chuckled as a wanton blush crept over her face. He kissed her with a depth of feeling that made Sarah gasp. When he finally placed her on the floor in the Queens's chambers, she gasped anew at the magnificent furniture and décor in the room.

"Oh my, this is so beautiful." A look of awe and pleasure shown on her face. "You did all this for me?"

"Of course, Precious. Nothing but the finest furnishings and fabrics. And your bathing suite is an experience that you must have, my sweeting." He placed a hand in the small of her back, guiding her into the chamber. Her gasp of delight made his heart swell with love. If she was pleased then that was all that mattered. While she gazed around the chamber, he used his magic to remove her clothes as well as his own. The sunken tub was filled with steaming, scented water and when she realized what Jareth had done, she turned and gently slapped his hand.

"Oh, your are a wicked Goblin king." She laughed as she grabbed the hand she had just slapped and pulled him into the tub with her. She pushed him down as she straddled his thighs, thrilling to find his cock already hard for her. She licked the side of his neck up to his ear where she nibbled on his earlobe.

Jareth groaned in pleasure but tried to get out of the water. "Sarah, I will smell like peaches and vanilla if you do not let me up." She was pushing him down with more strength than he thought she had and rubbed her curls against his erection. He groaned again, surrendering to her overpowering sexual control over him. He grabbed her around the waist, lifting her a bit up as he buried himself in one swift thrust into her muff. He watched the pleasure on her face as she let her eyes close.

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she started to rock and grind herself against him. "You are a most wicked king, distracting me from my bath to satisfy your own carnal desires. Keeping me from preparing to meet your family." She sunk her teeth playfully into his shoulder, just where it met his neck. She was rewarded with a growl of intense pleasure from her king. As she continued to ride him with ever increasing intensity, the water sloshed up over the edge of the tub, all over the floor. "Jareth, gods, I love how you fill me completely with your hard cock. Oh, I love fucking you like this." Her nails were digging into his shoulders, as she was moving faster and more roughly. She felt her orgasm coming on fast and just as she was about to give into the pleasure, Jareth sunk his sharp canines into her neck in the same spot she had playfully bitten him. She shrieked in a mixture of pain and supreme pleasure as the waves of her orgasm crashed over her, making her walls squeeze around his rock hard member. Her body trembled and shook from the intensity of her orgasm and when he reached his climax and his seed shot into her explosively, a second even more extreme orgasm hit her as she cried out and collapsed against him, completely spent.

Jareth held her in a gentle and loving embrace and whispered into her ear. "You are a wicked vixen, my heart. I had not intended on joining you in your bath. I was merely going to help bathe you. You naughty seductress, you have leave to fuck me anytime the mood strikes you." He felt her shiver from his words, clearly delighting in his use of profanity. He would never speak this way except in private to his Sarah since he knew it titillated her.

They washed each other and rose from the now cooling water to dry each other off. Sarah delighted in the moans of pleasure she heard as it became clear that her wish to dry Jareth off was causing his cock to grow hard again. "Jareth", she whispered into his ear, "are you feeling horny again?" She chuckled in her throat, a sexy sound indeed, as her hand began to caress and stroke his growing member.

He groaned but moved away from her skilled touch. "Now, now, precious, no more of your temptations. We must dress…now." He felt his resolve weakening as her hand went back to his erection, squeezing and pumping him, causing his knees to buckle. With a single swift movement, he grabbed her hips, slammed her back against the wall and thrust his rod into her slick, wet pussy. Her gasp of shock and pleasure drove him to pound into her, wasting no time as he brought her to another shattering orgasm in mere moments. He announced with authority, "and that is what happens when you play with the king's scepter." He laughed as he kissed his beloved. "And now, we really must dress. My father will be most displeased at our tardiness."

Jareth helped Sarah into a gorgeous gown of iridescent gold. It shimmered all the colors of the rainbow depending on how the light hit the fabric. The gown had a deep round neckline and the bodice was embroidered in black with the sigil of the Goblin kingdom. The embroidery was dotted with diamonds and opals. And finally there was a sash-like belt that draped off her hips. If ever a gown indicated royalty, it was this gown. "Oh, Jareth, it's stunning."

Jareth shook his head. "No, my love, you are stunning in this gown. My family will love You nearly as much as I." He kissed her and placed a necklace of silver around her neck. The pendant hanging from it was a barn owl swooping in flight against a crescent moon backdrop. The moon looked just like Jareth's medallion. "Now, shall we?" They transported to the Castle of Illusions in Realm Of Dreams.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – In The Realm Of Dreams**

Carys paced in the throne room, pondering why Jareth and this Sarah were not here. Jareth knew his father did not like tardiness. "Foolish boy, keeping Tyrol waiting is not the way to start this evening off." She worried that this mortal woman would fail to meet with his approval. It is true that many Fae chose their mates from among the mortals in the Above, but the royal houses need the approval of the High King. She felt certain that Arcturus would approve the marriage even without meeting the woman to which Jareth wanted to bind himself. Her brother loved his nephew, even more than his own Crown Prince. It was no secret that Arcturus was disappointed in Trevan. And the cousins didn't get along, but Carys was more concerned that Tyrol would reject the mortal woman, or far worse, want to seduce her and take her as his mistress. Was there a worse outcome than that?

She wiped tears from her eyes before they could course down her cheeks as her eldest strolled into the room. Neldor was the complete opposite of Jareth. Wavy, jet black hair, golden tanned skin and rich, amber eyes. Whereas Jareth looked so much like herself, Neldor was all his father. "Good morning, Mother. Is Jareth and his mortal not here yet? Oh, this is not a good start. Does Father know they have not arrived as of yet?" Real concern was reflected in his honey-colored eyes.

"Alas, no, they are not yet here. I wonder that Jareth would be so careless. At least Tyrol has not returned from the High court. It is a fortunate occurrence that he is delayed. I hope Jareth and this Sarah will arrive before he does." She sat down on her throne and picked up a goblet of wine, sipping it leisurely. "Have you been able to see this mortal in one of your crystals? I'm truly very curious to see what she looks like".

Neldor sat upon the steps leading up to his father's throne and picked up a goblet, pouring himself some wine and sipping it before he decided to answer her. "Jareth has chosen to block all attempts at scrying the woman while she is in his castle. But, I have heard that she looks very similar to Eithne, only much more beautiful." He chuckled at the very thought. Eithne is an exceptionally beautiful Fae of the court, although her promiscuity made her an undesirable partner for anything other than pure sexual gratification. In that regard, she was without equal, but had been almost exclusively Jareth's plaything. At this thought, Neldor frowned. He was more than a bit envious to have been rejected by Eithne in favor of his younger brother.

Carys refilled her goblet and summoned one of the elvish servants. "Corym, please see that the celebration feast is prepared. I expect Jareth and his betrothed to appear at any moment."

And it was as if she had conjured the couple out of thin air; suddenly Jareth and Sarah were standing at the grand double doors leading into the throne room. "Greetings to you, Queen Carys, Prince Neldor. I wish to present to you my beloved betrothed, Sarah Williams, daughter of Robert and Linda, Champion of the Labyrinth. Precious, this is my mother, Carys, Queen Of Dreams and my brother, Neldor, Crown Prince Of Dreams." Jareth stood tall and proud, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. He looked very satisfied and insanely happy.

Carys slowly rose to her feet, her eyes surveying the mortal woman, dressed all in gold. By the gods, she was beautiful; perhaps the most beautiful mortal woman she had ever beheld. Now she was truly worried that Tyrol would try to make her his newest sexual conquest. She fell back into her throne and heaved a heavy sigh. She raised her face up to gaze upon the couple before she spoke, fatigue and sadness tainting her voice. "Welcome King Jareth and Lady Sarah. I am gladden to meet you…" she turned her eyes to Jareth before she continued, "in spite of the lateness of your arrival." Neldor threw his head back and laughed, recovering his composure quickly to add his greetings as well.

"Yes, welcome Goblin King and Labyrinth Champion. Jareth! I can see why you have kept her hidden and cloistered at you Castle. She is exceptionally lovely. Lady Sarah, you do us great honor by gracing us with your presence." He smirked and at that moment the family resemblance between the brothers became apparent.

Sarah curtsied and smiled at her future in-laws. She scoffed under her breath. Sarah recognized bullshit when she heard it and it was clear that this Neldor was a regional distributor of Bandini. She tighten her grip on Jareth's arm and this caused him to drop his gaze to her face.

In a soft voice Jareth addressed her. "What is wrong, Precious? Why do you look so distressed?"

Sarah forced a smile onto her worried face before she leaned in to whisper to Jareth. "I don't think your brother approves for me and your mother seems very defensive. I'm worried." She brushed at the folds of her skirt and tried to give the appearance of serene confidence.

Jareth looked more closely at his brother and mother. Neldor appeared to be impressed with Sarah, at least in her allure, beauty and sexual desirability, but clearly he did not think her worthy of the Court Of Dreams. Jareth scowled at his grinning brother. 'Bah, I'll deal with him later.' he thought. He turned his attention towards his mother and noted a great sadness in her eyes. He could not figure out why. He whispered into Sarah's ear. "Sarah, do not worry about Neldor. He is clearly jealous that I have so beautiful a betrothed. And as for my mother, I will try to find out what her issue could be. I am just glad that my father is not here. Dealing with his diatribes over punctuality is perhaps one of the singularly most unpleasant experiences you might endure." He patted her hand in an attempted to reassure her.

As the couple walked into the throne room, a servant scurried over to direct them to seating that was prepared for them ahead of their arrival. Jareth helped make Sarah comfortable but did not sit himself, opting instead to walk over to his mother and kiss her offered hand. "Mother." He whispered it softly, caressing her hand with his fingers. He turned abruptly towards his brother, approaching him with a scowl on his face. With his displeasure virtually dripping from his words, he spoke in a growl to his older sibling. "Neldor, do keep things pleasant. Jealousy does not suit you." He smirked and raised an eyebrow in challenge. He chuckled when he saw Neldor flinch and then back away.

"I mean no harm, little brother. You are indeed fortunate to have your Champion at last." And he smirked before adding a final jab, "luckily she didn't turn you down…again."

Carys gasped and Jareth clenched his fists, feeling the rage burning in him. And if the tension in the room were not high enough, it was at this exact moment that Tyrol chose to come into the throne room, his voice booming as he shouted his greetings to the assembled individuals. "Well, look what we have here? My lovely wife and our progeny." He stopped and stared openly at Sarah. "Ah, you must be the betrothed of my youngest. I am Tyrol, King Of Dreams." He snatched up Sarah's hand, startling her greatly and causing her to flush with embarrassment. He pulled her nearly flush against his large body and whispered in her ear. "You are a delicious little mortal morsel. I hope to have the pleasure of tasting you, my luscious lady." His hot breath on her cheek made her want to wretch and she looked panicked as she sought out Jareth's rescue.

Jareth saw immediately that his father was causing Sarah great discomfort and rushed to her side, pulling her away from his father's grasp and tucking her securely to his side, his arm possessively wrapped around her waist. "Father, this is my beloved, Sarah Williams, Champion of the Labyrinth. Please, your exuberance is making her nervous. Kindly give her some space." Jareth was trying to rein in his impulse to blast this man through the palace walls and placed a tender kiss on Sarah's cheek instead. He felt her relax a bit and he was greatly relieved.

"Jareth, my lad, you cannot truly believe this charming creature is incapable of dealing with her future father-in-law? I mean, you have the blessings of the High Council as well as the High King: No Fae or other Underground subject would dare stand in your way? I am merely welcoming this delightful girl into the family." The smile on his face was genuine but the sentiment behind rang false. Anyone could see that King Tyrol had his own agenda, whatever that happened to be.

"Majesty, you are speaking of the Champion of the Labyrinth, future Queen Of the Goblins and my beloved. She is more than capable, I assure you. I wish to keep the harmony of your court intact while also honoring and protecting my bride." Jareth stared down his father unflinchingly, daring him to challenge Sarah's place in the court and the Underground. Tyrol backed down and climbed up the steps to his throne.

"Of course, son, of course." He smirked and turned to address Sarah anew. "Welcome Lady Sarah! Welcome to the Court of Dreams and into the loving bosom of our family." This made Carys gasp and turn to stare at her mate. He was truly incorrigible, making overtures to another woman right in front of her! The unmitigated gall!

"Yes, daughter of the Above, Champion of the Labyrinth, welcome to our family. May you and Jareth be happy all the days of your lives." She nodded and smiled a genuine smile, and saw that Sarah returned the smile in kind. "We look forward to seeing you at all court occasions and balls."

Tyrol chimed in. "Yes, yes, welcome. You have leave to return to your own castle. Safe journey." And thus the meeting was ended quite abruptly but Sarah was never more relieved to know she would be safe in the Castle beyond the Goblin City once more.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Sarah felt safe once she saw she was standing in the throne room of Jareth's castle. She released the breath she'd been holding the entire time she was in the Dream kingdom. She rolled her shoulders, shaking off the tension that had collected there and heaved a great big sigh of relief. She became aware that Jareth was staring at her from his throne. "What? Why fore are you staring at me?" Jareth rose off his throne in such a languid and smooth movement, he seemed to be boneless. He was so graceful that she couldn't help compare him to a cat: smooth, deliberate and sensuous.

"Sarah, my heart, you are holding back. What happened at my father's palace? I can tell he made you uncomfortable. Tell me." He imparted so much love and support in the gentle embrace that the words flowed like a river.

"Your father, I mean, the king, he, well, he said he wanted to taste me. He propositioned me, made a pass. I don't like it. He doesn't understand boundaries." She started to tremble and felt Jareth hold her closer as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I had hoped he would refrain from such behavior but he is Fae and we tend to act on our desires." He saw her glare at him so he quickly added. "I have better self restraint than my sire. Do not fear, I will never forsake you for another." He began kissing her neck up to her ear, his breath causing goosebumps. "Come to our bed, my love. I wish to convince you that you are the only female I wish to fuck." Her shiver of pleasure at his use of profanity made him chuckle as he teleported them both into the royal bedchambers. He turned Sarah so he could work the lacings of the gown and was placing kisses on her exposed neck but Sarah remained rigid in his arms, which caused him to stop. "What's wrong?"

Sarah turned around to look Jareth in the eyes. "You can't ignore what has happened and distract me with sex, Jareth." She looked upset, but not angry. Clearly she was unhappy.

Jareth scowled at Sarah. Why would she think he was trying to distract her? Hadn't he made it clear that he only wanted her? Could she really be so foolish? Clearly. "Sarah, I am not trying to distract you. I would not wish for you to forget what my father had tried to do. I am not likely to forget his attempt to shame me and steal you. That's really what is motivating him: getting to have a very desirable female to warm his bed and stealing her from his worthless second son." He pulled her into a warm embrace, kissing her with great feeling. "No, you precious thing. I just want to make love to you…all night." And then he kissed her, passionately, driving all thoughts from her head.

Two pairs of hands pulled and pushed at their clothing, all in an attempted to rid themselves of the obstacles to touching bare skin. He picked her up and laid her on the bed, climbing between her thighs, pulling her panties off. He grinned up into her face and then he dove down onto her muff, driving his hot tongue down to twirl over her clit.

Sarah grabbed his hair in her fists, making him laugh and the vibrations against her sensitive nubbin of nerves brought her quickly to climax. She moaned and a litany of words fell from her lips. "Oh gods, yes. Jareth, please, don't stop! More! More! Ooo, I'm going to cum. YES!" Her grip on his hair relaxed and he looked up from between her thighs, a smug grin on his lips. "Don't look so pleased with yourself; you know you're a great lover. A cunning cunnilingist!" Her laughter was infectious and he laughed, too. "My turn." She smirked and pounced on him, pushing him down on the mattress. She pulled his leather leggings down, causing his hard cock to leap up. She cocked her head to one side and crawled on top of his hips, grasping his cock, guiding it into her waiting pussy.

Jareth groaned in absolute pleasure as she lowered herself onto him. "Yes, my precious queen, fuck me." He grinned at her gasp. She was so easy to please and it drove her to bounce and grind on him. "Sarah, oh by the gods, you are so very hot and tight. Oh no, slow down! You're going to end this too quickly." He halfway rose up off the bed as he shouted his release. "Gods, Sarah! Yes!" And he then fell back as she could feel his hot seed shoot into her snatch. She fell onto his chest, sighing contentedly. "My love, you are my match, my equal but I think I love it the best when you ride me to my inevitable release. You are my master and I your slave…forever." He kissed her and she climbed down off his hips and cuddled up into his arms where they would sleep until morning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Forever, Not Long At All**

Toby sat on his bed, playing with the crystal Jareth had given him. It was a strange evening, to be sure. His parents were not dealing with all the revelations too well. His mom went to bed with a headache after dinner and his dad was still sitting in his study, a drink in one hand and a picture of Sarah in the other. Toby was worried about their sanity but he had to trust that Jareth knew what he was doing. He twisted the crystal, turning it around in his hand and an image appeared with in it. Toby stared as he watched Sarah and Jareth going over some very official looking documents. "What is all that about?" He called on his goblins. "Treeg, why would the king and my sister have to sign documents. Has this something to do with the marriage?"

Even though Treeg was smarter than most goblins, she was not a very good resources for court protocol. "I not know why Kingy and pretty Lady write on papers. Happens a lot in kingy's study." With that she disappeared back under the bed and left the puzzled young man to figure things out for himself. Now Toby had to decide if it was important enough to involve himself in this event or if it was none of his concern. But the image in the crystal was not random. The images never were and so Toby took it upon himself to have his goblins bring him to the castle.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Jareth watched as Sarah read, initialed and signed the marriage contract, which was required whenever a monarch married. He had his one hand on the small of her back, rubbing it gently in small subtle circles. His chin was nearly resting on her shoulder, his breath softly blowing little loose tendrils of her hair against her cheek and neck. He moved his eyes from the pages onto her face. He noticed the sweet bow of her lips, perhaps the only feature on her face to rival her eyes as his favorite. His gaze moved to her straight nose and finally it came to rest on her lashes that were obscuring his view of the jade colored orbs, so cruel and intelligent. His sigh broke the silence and Sarah turned to look at him.

"Jareth? Is something the matter?" Her eyes shone with the love she felt for him and he moved swiftly to claim her mouth in a passionate kiss. Sarah dropped the quill she had been using, turning her body around as she snaked her arms around his neck. She could already feel the growing evidence of his desire pressing insistently against her hip, his hands working to unhook the bra she was wearing so his hands could fondle her breasts. Breaking away breathlessly from his lips, she panted. "Um, wow, still hungry for more, Jareth, even after lunch, which we didn't eat so you could have me on the banquet table?" She laughed in a husky voice. "Where should we do it now?" She whispered into his ear as her tongue darted out over the shell.

Jareth pushed the documents off the desk and moved Sarah onto the cleared off surface as he pushed her shirt up with one hand and reached into her jeans with the other. "I'm thinking right here works marvelously well, my sexy queen." He moved his lips to her ear and growled, "I have need of your tight snatch, Sarah. Let me thrust my cock into you until you scream out my name." He sunk his teeth into her neck, knowing it would leave an obvious mark, which would vex Sarah, as it would be visible when she wore her wedding gown. Truthfully, he didn't care if she got angry; it was so much fun to cool her anger down and then they would make up with more sex. Jareth chuckled when she started to work the lacings of his leather trousers. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. With all the sex they were having, it was good they were being wed this evening, she might already be with child and if not, soon would be.

Sarah was helping Jareth in removing her jeans when there was the sound of goblins shrieking and a voice gasping. "Do you two do anything else? Yuck! Ugh! Just cover up it up, Jareth. I think I'm scarred for life!" Toby bolted out of the room but sadly not nearly fast enough. He'd seen his sister's bare breasts and how they were in the process of removing her pants. And Jareth was standing there, his impressively large manhood standing out from his body. Definitely not something Toby had ever wanted to see! He was now sitting on the floor outside Jareth's study, feeling slightly sick to his stomach. 'I need some bleach for my eyes' he thought with great despair. 'Talk about things you can't unsee.'!

Just a few minutes later, after pulling his trousers all the way back on, Jareth stepped out of the study door and crouched down next to the traumatized young man. "Toby, I don't know what I can say to make this better for you. I'm sorry you had to witness that. It was not my intention and I had no reason to believe you would have your goblins translocate you here. I did have the door locked." He felt for the lad; it's not something you want to see, ideally. Sarah was his sister and just seeing her naked was a traumatic but seeing them in the throes of passionate sex, well, that must be devastating. "Toby, what brings you here?" Jareth was desperate to distract him from what he saw and change the subject.

Toby looked up from the ground, his face pale. "I saw you two in the crystal you gave me. I saw all that paperwork and I thought it must be important or else the Labyrinth wouldn't have shown it to me. That's why I came here. Is this something I need to know about?" He looked insecure and uncertain.

Jareth sighed. "So, the labyrinth involved itself in the wedding by having you see us sign the marriage contract." He casually joined Toby on the floor, folding his long legs under him. "The contract is required whenever a monarch marries. It sets forth the line of succession and secures the future for any progeny. This is especially important as I named you my heir. If Sarah were to present me with a son, without the contract stating otherwise, you would not inherit." Jareth saw the look in Toby's eyes and patted his arm just before he rose to his feet again. "Sarah and I just signed the contract. YOU are my heir, my Crown Prince. If we have any children, they will be second and so forth in line for the Goblin throne. Sarah was most insistent even though blood generally overrules everything." He brushed his bum off and helped the lad up. "Now, I believe your sister is decent and presentable and needs to dress for the ceremony. Come, let us go to my chambers where we can dress as well." He knocked on the study door before he shouted "all clear" and he and his prince walked to his bedchambers.

Sarah groaned as she opened the door and peered out into the corridor. The coast was literally clear and Sarah crept down towards the Queen's chambers. All she needed was a bath and to get dressed in her gown. In just a few short hours, she would be Jareth's wife and it was all she had wanted since she has run the labyrinth. She had to resist the childish urge to skip down the corridor. She laughed, wondering if Jareth might be watching her and what he'd think if he saw her skipping. Just as she was about to reach the Queen's chambers, Ambrós appeared to her right, bowing. "Ambrós, I thought I had convinced you to stop bowing to me. It feels so wrong to me." She watched as he straightened up, his face twisted into a displeased scowl.

"My queen, I wish I could comply with your persistent requests but court protocol requires it. And the king might bog me if he believed I was not being completely respectful to his beloved." He sighed and bowed again.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Fine." Her voice dropped with sarcastic disdain. "What do you need?"

Ambrós relaxed noticeably and smiled. "Your lady-in-waiting is here and waiting to help prepare you for the ceremony." He smiled proudly, as he himself had selected this half Fae, half mortal woman from the High court. Her names is Lady Branwyne and she is most honored to be select to serve on the personal staff of the Goblin queen. If you do not like her, I can find someone else."

Sarah was already shaking her head. "No, I'm sure I won't dislike her…" and she stopped, her jealousy flaring to life. "Is she very beautiful?" She started to nibble on her bottom lip, feeling very insecure and unattractive.

Ambrós gasped. He understood that his queen was worried that the king might stray from the marriage bed. Ambrós knew this was quite impossible but he knew he needed to reassure her. "My queen, Branwyne is a lovely lady, but you need not fear. She is married as all ladies-in-waiting are. Her mate is a captain of the guard at the palace of Avalon. She is here for you, not for mis Majesty.

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "Very good. I'll be seeing you at the ceremony, yes?"

Ambrós grinned and nodded. "To be sure, your highness." He backed away and disappeared down the corridor.

Well, there was little point in delaying meeting this new lady, besides it was seriously cutting into the time she had to get bathed and dressed. She turned the handle down and pushed the door open, spying the petite blonde standing by the armoire, brushing her gown with a clothes brush. At hearing the door open, she turned and immediately curtsied to Sarah. Sarah groaned in frustration. "Please just get up or rise or whatever it is you do."

Branwyne rose to her full height of five foot five and looked directly at her future queen. "Majesty, I'm am Branwyne, your lady-in-waiting. I hope to be of service to you but should you find fault with me, please dismiss me at once." Her cheeks flushed a bit pink at the statement and she stepped forward to assist her queen.

Sarah huffed a rough sounding, drawn out sigh. "Branwyne, do you have a nickname or pet name? I will trip over yours if I have to call you Branwyne every time I need to get your attention." She smiled and placed a hand on her arm.

Branwyne squirmed a bit and finally replied. "My mate calls me Winnie; would that be acceptable, my queen?

"Oh good grief. Look, Winnie, I think we will get along much better if you call me Sarah when we are alone. All this Majesty, highness and my queen is wearing on my nerves. Please, try to relax. I'm just a human woman, no magic, okay? It will really make me happy." She smiled again, and this time placed her hands over Winnie's.

"Yes, my, um, I mean Sarah." She blushed and smiled shyly, clearly not completely comfortable with the arrangement.

"Great. Help me get bathed and dressed. I don't want to keep His Nibs waiting too long." Sarah threw her head back and laughed loudly at the puzzled look on Branwyne's face. It was going to be fun, corrupting this new person in her life.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Jareth and Toby were standing close together in front of the garden arboretum. Just off to the right of the flower and vine covered archway stood the Wise man. He would be officiating the ceremony. Jareth looked exceptionally gorgeous in a cream and gold colored jacket over a white, ruffled linen shirt and golden colored leather trousers tucked into gold toned knee boots. His usually wide and fluffy hair was tied back in a ponytail. He looked every inch the monarch he was in spite of looking slightly peaked and nervous. Toby was dressed in a black jacket with white crystals on the shoulders and labels, a crisp, plain fronted white shirt and black trousers tucked into black knee boots. He was smiling like he had just won the lottery, knowing that his treasured sister and his beloved monarch would be joined together in matrimony, forever.

"Jareth, are you alright?" Toby gave him a look of genuine concern, placing his hand on Jareth's arm.

Jareth straightened his back and relied upon the years of court training to rein his tumultuous emotions back under his control. "And why should I not be alright? I am marrying my Sarah; all is right with the Goblin kingdom."

And at precisely the appointed time, Sarah came down the garden path, her satin slippered feet stepping softly over the cobblestones of the path. She was a vision, gliding towards the men waiting at the arboretum: her hair was a riot of curls, held back from her face with two silver and jewel-encrusted combs, the silver-white satin gown glowed pale lavender in the light of the setting sun, the gems glistening as they caught the fading light. She wore no jewelry and only a bit of red lipstick was all the makeup she had chosen to wear. She beamed at Jareth and Toby.

The wise man cleared his throat as the bridal pair joined hands and smiled, staring deeply into each other's eyes. "Will you, Jareth, King of the Goblins, take this, um, young woman to be your wife?"

"I will."

"And will you, Sarah, takes our king to be your husband?

"I will"

"Then by the power of the Gods and Goddesses and the Labyrinth I pronounce that they are, um,…." the wise man began to softly snore as he had fallen sound asleep. Jareth finished the proclamation.

"I pronounce that we are husband and wife, from this day until the end of days. I may now kiss the bride." He laughed as he pulled Sarah into his arms and gave her a kiss that made her heart race and the wanton blush came to her cheeks.

Toby stood a little to the side of the happy couple, tears glistening in his eyes. He was supremely happy to have been witness to the ceremony. In a few days would be the coronation of the new goblin queen and all his wishes and dreams would finally have come true. "Long live the King of the Goblins and his Queen!"

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{

 _A/N: well, that leaves just the epilogue and this little tale will be done. I'm a little sad but all things do have to come to an end._


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogue**

Tobias, first of his name, King of Goblins, Protector of The Wished-Away, Keeper of the Labyrinth. Toby laughed whenever he arrived at the High Court of Avalon, to hear himself announced. It had only been a year since he had ascended the throne, directly after Jareth and Sarah had celebrated the twentieth year of their marriage. Not long in terms of the Underground but then both Sarah and Toby had started out as mere mortals. And it had become clear to Toby that he would never be as powerful as Jareth was. It wasn't just the Labyrinth that had made Jareth so exceptionally strong when it came to magic. And other things, clearly.

Toby laughed as he spotted his beloved sister, dancing while dressed in the finest blue silk gown he'd ever seen. She was laughing as Jareth led her around the dance floor, blushing from some scandalous thing he'd been whispering in her ear. He moved over to where Queen Carys was seated, knowing Jareth and Sarah would come there once they had finished with their dance. There was a squeak of delight as his niece, Princess Saria came flying towards him, arms outstretched. She had only just been introduced at court and was already the single most sought out young Fae in the whole of the Underground. Small wonder! She was a beautiful as her mother, sharing the same lovely jade eyes but with the hair the same shade of blond as Jareth.

"Uncle Toby! You came! You actually came!" She fell into his arms, and hugged him fiercely.

"Of course I came, Starshine. I wouldn't miss being with the family." Toby had missed many occasions but not the truly important ones. He would not miss his niece being presented to the High King and Queen. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his brother-in-law's smirking face. Some things never changed.

"Toby, I'm so pleased you made it. Sarah was worried you wouldn't get here before the presentation." He put a possessive arm around Sarah's waist and winked at his oldest daughter, first born of the former Goblin King.

"Now Jareth, I didn't really think he'd miss it. Toby is a very attentive uncle to our brood of brats." She smiled, the term clearly not meant as anything but an endearment.

Sarah took her brother into a warm embrace. It was at this point that Toby's eyebrow shot up in surprise. "Sarah! Your pregnant…again?" He watched her blush as Jareth preened, proud as a peacock. All Toby could do was shake his head and laugh.

Jareth kissed Sarah's cheek and responded to the reaction. "My dear King Tobias, your sister, while having been transitioned to Fae twenty years ago, has retained her mortal fertility. And, as I have not found a way to find her less desirable…" He didn't finish the thought as Sarah placed her fingers over his mouth.

"My darling husband, Toby knows we have a very intense relationship. He walked in on us more than once. Stop bragging, my love." She pulled him into a kiss and he melted into her arms, if only for a moment. Queen Carys clearing her throat put a quick end to that. Sarah placed her hand on her barely expanding waist and smiled. "This little one will give us an even dozen. Perhaps it's time to stop."

"WHAT?" Jareth shouted, clearly quite upset at the words his lovely lady had spoken aloud.

"Time to stop having children, Jareth. Not the other thing." She laughed as she watched him calm back down, relief clearly reflected in his eyes. It was abundantly apparent the his ardor for her would never fade.

"I just think that with Saria having just turned eighteen and this being the most recent addition, it's time to let other family members populate the kingdom."

In addition to Saria, born two years into their marriage, Jareth and Sarah had Kieran, who had arrived the following year. Then came Finn, who was now fifteen followed by Riona who was just thirteen. Then came Lochlan, age ten; Donall, age eight; Bran, age six; Padraig, age five; Orla, age four; Conor age three and the baby, Mairéad who would be one next week.

Jareth thought about it: he could see her point. "Alright my heart. If you wish to cease bearing children than I can understand. Just do not keep me from your side", and he leaned in to whisper seductively, "or your bed."

Toby laughed as Sarah blushed a deeper red than before. He loved his family and his life. And to think, it had all started with the willful and impetuous wish of a frustrated teenager, wishing her baby brother away to the goblins. 'Well, who'd have thought so many wonderful things could have come from such a foolish wish?' Toby thought as he joined in the festivities at the palace. Life was very good, very good, indeed.

 _The End_

 _A/N: well, that's all, dear readers. If you haven't yet, you might consider my other stories if this one found favor with you. I remain, your humble scribe, Enchanted Peach Dreams._


End file.
